Neko Story
by Paru Cafe
Summary: •3S• Un après-midi pluvieux, en rentrant chez elle, la très populaire Megurine Luka trouve dans un carton Hatsune Miku...Un peu changée. Mais dans cette situation cocasse, les sentiments interviennent, toujours plus forts. Surtout quand Rin a le beau rôle ! Neko!Miku/Luka.
1. Stuck in a Box

**A/N : **Salut à tous, me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire, qui se déroulera en trois parties. L'histoire m'est venue, stupide, par une anecdote de ma mère qui se prénomme Meenu (Minou). Je n'ai jamais vu la chanson _Nekomimi Switch !_, simplement _Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat Life_. Je souffre affreusement du dos, à rester comme ça devant mon ordinateur xD

Toujours est-il que voici le premier chapitre de ce que je considère comme mon bébé. Soyez indulgents, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction bien sûr, mais j'ai besoin de vos conseils et de votre oeil d'expert.

Enjoy ;-)

**Paru-ch4n**

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était un pluvieux après-midi de fin novembre. La couleur monochrome du ciel teintait tristement les rues de gris, et la bruine déposait sur le sol ses minuscules gouttelettes, créant cet effet si singulier, cette illusion de brouillard au ras de l'asphalte mouillé. Les arbres aux feuilles si vertes d'ordinaire, fierté de la commune, semblaient ternes et mornes, comme pour appuyer sur l'état de veille qui régnait sur la ville, en cette semaine de grandes averses.<p>

Au milieu de toute cette grisaille, se dressait une silhouette.

Cette silhouette, indubitablement celle d'une femme, même d'une très belle femme, tenait d'une main un parapluie transparent, et de l'autre, un téléphone portable dernier cri. Elle avançait à grandes foulées, certainement mue par l'envie de rentrer rapidement chez elle. Cependant, la simple vue de cette apparition courant à travers les rues redonnait des couleurs à la ville. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Megurine Luka.

Ses cheveux, d'une couleur rare, un rose très léger, encadraient son visage de mèches incurvées. Ses yeux en amande, d'un bleu pervenche, s'accordaient parfaitement avec les traits élégamment anguleux de sa mâchoire, son nez aquilin et ses lèvres charnues, à la texture qu'on croirait liquide, car Luka savait se mettre en valeur, grâce à de savantes touches de maquillage. Elle n'avait rien à envier des autres femmes : ses mensurations qu'elles tenaient secrètes devaient tout de même être très honorables, car sa poitrine volumineuse, ses hanches voluptueuses et ses jambes interminables avaient fait tourner la tête des hommes comme des femmes.

Si dans son quartier, Megurine Luka était célèbre, c'était grâce à sa beauté, certes, mais aussi par sa gentillesse, son soutien constant pour son voisinage et son travail.

Car la jeune femme était l'égérie d'un grand couturier, et ses travaux lui avaient fait découvrir son immense talent pour la musique. Ses parents, de condition modeste, avaient tout sacrifié pour elle, mais ils n'avaient jamais pensé à l'inscrire à des cours de piano ou autres. Ils auraient dû : Luka était si douée, pour sa voix comme pour sa dextérité au piano, que quelques années après avoir accédé au statut de mannequin, elle avait intégré Crypton, Yamaha, et Internet Co., les actionnaires et directeurs de Vocaloid, les stars mondialement connues. Oui, Megurine Luka semblait être née sous le signe de la chance.

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'elle avançait rapidement à travers les maisons de son quartier d'enfance, où elle vivait depuis sa naissance, Luka repensait à ce que ses directeurs lui avaient dit :<p>

«-Vous savez, Megurine-san, vous êtes au summum de votre popularité. Vous êtes une chanteuse reconnue, un mannequin très prisée, vous brillez donc par votre travail. Mais…car il y a toujours un '_mais_ !'…vos fans semblent se poser des questions à propos de votre vie sociale.

-Ma vie sociale ?

-Eh bien oui.

-J'ai une vie normale, je ne suis pas non plus une super-héroïne…

-Nous imaginons bien, mais…

-Je veux dire, j'ai des parents adorables, que j'aide de mon mieux avec mon salaire, pour qu'ils puissent avoir une vie décente, des amis, d'enfance ou d'il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais qui sont toujours là pour moi…

-Nous comprenons, Megurine-san. Mais votre vie sentimentale ?

-Wha-…

-Vous n'avez pas de petit ami ? »

* * *

><p>Et depuis, oui, cette question la taraudait. C'était vrai, elle n'avait pas de petit ami. Luka n'avait jamais été amoureuse. Elle avait de très bons amis garçons, et s'était parfois interrogée sur ses sentiments, mais avait toujours conclu que ce n'était qu'une profonde amitié. De plus, son travail l'empêchait parfois de se lancer dans une relation. Et dernièrement, n'ayant jamais eu de copain, elle était complètement inapte à l'amour : à 19 ans, elle était toujours vierge… La jeune femme secoua la tête et regarda sa montre, avant de pousser un petit cri. Elle était sacrément en retard ! Elle pressa encore plus le pas, sans regarder ses pieds. Soudain, elle trébucha. Elle réussit juste à temps de ne pas s'étaler sur le sol, claudiquant à cloche-pied. Luka fit volte-face et chercha d'un œil inquisiteur ce qui avait failli la faire tomber. Son regard se porta alors sur une grande, très grande boîte en carton.<p>

Dans ce grand carton, se tenait recroquevillée Hatsune Miku.

Luka écarquilla des yeux. Miku était sa collègue, un peu plus jeune qu'elle, mannequin à ses heures perdues, mais surtout chanteuse. La meilleure de toutes. La plus connue au monde. Que diable faisait-elle sous cette pluie battante, de surcroît dans un carton ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se précipita alors vers la boîte, en répétant le nom de son amie. La plus jeune ne répondait pas, la tête toujours posée sur ses genoux qui étaient ramenés contre sa poitrine et qu'elle entourait des bras. La pluie ruisselait sur ses longs cheveux cyans, attachés en longues couettes qui ondulaient autour de ses cuisses. Elle était dans sa tenue officielle de travail : un chemisier gris, sans manches, avec un col à dentelle turquoise, des sortes de grandes mitaines noires qui lui faisaient comme des manches, une cravate de la même couleur que ses cheveux, une jupe à froufrous, ébène et surmontée d'une grande ligne bleue turquoise, une ceinture qu'elle déplaçait sur le côté et qui remontait vers sa hanche, où se trouvait une sorte de pochette ronde en cuir sombre, encerclée de bleu-vert. Miku portait ses bottes noires à lacets turquoise avec des jarretières discrètes. Ses ongles étaient vernis de sarcelle.

Luka lui agrippa les épaules tant bien que mal, en calant son parapluie contre son cou, et la secoua. Aucune réaction, aussi Luka commença à paniquer et songea à appeler les secours. Une foule de questions se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Que faisait Miku ainsi ? Pourquoi ? Comment avait-elle trouvé son adresse ? Se pouvait-il que… (et cette pensée prouvait à quel point Luka était confuse) se pouvait-il qu'un détraqué ait capturé Miku, lui ai fait de mauvaises choses, avant de l'abandonner dans un carton, dans l'espoir de terrifier Luka ? Les deux possibilités commençaient à lui glacer le sang. Avec plus de vigueur, elle secoua Miku sans cesser de répéter son nom pour la réveiller. C'est alors qu'elle sentit la plus jeune s'agiter et entendit distinctement un faible « nyaa ». Elle poussa un bref soupir de soulagement et-

Attendez.

« Nyaa ? »

Lentement, Miku poussa un soupir, s'agita, ouvrit ses yeux extraordinairement cyans et plongea son regard dans celui de Luka. D'abord un peu groggy, elle contempla l'air ébahi de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avant de sourire joyeusement. Et ce faisant, deux petites oreilles de chat apparurent sur les deux côtés de sa tête.

Ignorant superbement les yeux écarquillés de Luka, elle poussa un petit « nyan » avant de ronronner, appréciant la protection du parapluie. Elle se mit debout. La jeune fille était un peu plus petite que Luka, elle faisait environ 1m55, et arrivait donc à la hauteur des yeux de Luka. Mais ladite Luka ne voyait qu'une chose : ses oreilles de chat. Légèrement obliques, elles étaient recouvertes par ce qui semblait être de la fourrure, d'une couleur imperceptiblement plus foncée que ses cheveux. L'intérieur était duveteux, d'un rose très pâle. Miku poussa un deuxième « nyaa » et posa ses mains sur la poitrine de son amie. Une queue de chat apparut soudain en-dessous de sa jupe.

Incrédule, Luka cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois. Elle les frottas vigoureusement. Elle se donna une claque. Puis deux. Avant de passer une main sur son visage, remontant doucement vers son front, puis de les passer dans ses cheveux.

-Si c'est une blague, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, Hatsune-san.

-Nyaa ! fit furieusement Miku, faisant une moue vexée.

Luka tourna la tête sur les côtés, puis derrière. Elle cherchait une caméra.

-Video Gag, j'en suis sûre, marmonna la jeune femme. On me joue un tour.

Elle fit volte-face et commença à s'éloigner, mais Miku lança un « Nyaaaa » si pitoyable qu'elle s'arrêta.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

-Nyaaaaaa.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, et je suis en retard, grommela Luka.

Miku ne répondit-miaula-pas cette fois. Elle se contenta de regarder Luka avec de grands yeux humides. Luka poussa un long soupir, posa sa main sur sa figure une nouvelle fois, avant de retourner vers elle. Elle lui tendit alors son parapluie.

-Tiens, rentre chez toi maintenant. Tu dois prendre la ligne 9 pour aller au centre. Sois prudente en rentrant, et ne me fais plus jamais ce genre de mauvaise blague.

Et ce disant, elle se retourna et courut sous la pluie, sans adresser un regard à Miku.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être bête parfois ! C'est quoi cette blague de merde ? Je parie qu'elle a trop lu de mangas, ou qu'elle a vu un anime bizarre, un hentai sûrement. Jamais vu une fille aussi perverse de ma vie…'fin à part Masuda, mais Masuda c'est une exception. Ou alors c'est à cause de sa chanson là…comment elle s'appelle déjà…Nekomimi Switch ! Ouais, c'est ça ! J'parie que des idées bizarres ont germé dans son cerveau de malade… Ben ça marche pas avec moi…Elle a qu'à rentrer toute seule…Ca lui apprendra…J'espère qu'elle sait qu'il faut prendre la ligne 9 ? En plus c'est dangereux pour une fille aussi connue de prendre le métro, on ne sait jamais, un détraqué, ou un malade mental, ou un pervers ou…Puis elle risque de prendre froid… »<p>

Tout en pensant cela, Luka ralentissait la cadence, avant de s'arrêter complètement. Puis, elle fit demi-tour et se mit à sprinter comme elle n'avait jamais sprinté vers l'endroit où elle avait trouvé Miku.

* * *

><p>-Nyaa !<p>

-Pff, enlève tes chaussures avant de rentrer !

Miku miaula de bien-être, avant d'enlever ses jarretières et de dé-zipper ses bottes, dévoilant ses jolies jambes et ses longs bas.

-Je suis rentrée ! s'exclama Luka d'une voix puissante.

Le silence lui répondit.

-Papa ? Maman ? appela-t-elle.

Toujours le silence.

Elle tourna la tête vers Miku, toujours avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Elle affichait un Cheshire smile, et ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés, en signe de bonheur. Sûrement à cause de la chaleur qui régnait dans la maison. Luka ôta son manteau, l'accrocha au porte-manteau, posa son parapluie dans la corbeille à parapluie afin de l'égoutter, et se dirigea vers la chaudière pour légèrement augmenter le chauffage. Ses doigts de pieds reprirent une teinte rosée et elle soupira d'aise. La jeune femme sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras lui entourer le ventre.

-Hatsune-san ! Ne viens pas dans mon dos comme ça !

Un « nyaa » étouffé lui parvint, car Miku avait enfoncé sa tête dans les omoplates de Luka et respirait doucement. Luka avança tant bien que mal, puisque Miku ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle bougeait le pied en même temps que Luka bougeait le sien.

-Arrête, marmonna la femme aux cheveux roses.

Elle s'avança dans le salon, où sur une table carrée en bois un petit mot était posé. Luka le parcourut des yeux, avant de le relire plus posément.

_Ma chérie, _

_Papa et moi sommes partis en Thaïlande, pour la promotion de ton album là-bas. On sera là-bas environ une semaine. C'est surtout pour avoir des vacances en amoureux ton père et moi. Sois sage à la maison. Tu peux ramener des amis, si tu veux, mais soyez bons enfants ! _

_Bisous, _

_Maman _

_PS : Nous avons entendu parler d'une tempête qui arrivera à un moment, peut-être que tu ne pourras pas nous appeler… _

Luka leva les yeux au ciel. Elle avait presque 20 ans, et sa mère se comportait avec elle comme si elle n'était encore qu'une ado ! Néanmoins, elle trouvait cela une bonne idée que ses parents soient partis : une semaine en couple, dans un pays étranger, ca allait leur faire du bien. Son père et sa mère avait toujours eu des problèmes d'argent mais n'avaient jamais privé leur fille de rien. Luka faisait de son mieux pour les remercier en les aidants financièrement.

D'un mouvement bref, elle froissa le papier et le jeta à la poubelle, avant de se détacher de Miku qui était toujours collée à elle. Elle la fit asseoir sur la chaise et se mit en face d'elle, la table les séparant.

-Pourquoi tu me serres comme ça ? marmonna la jeune femme. C'est gênant.

-Nyaa, répondit Miku.

-Oui, bien sûr, « nyaa »… Tu continues avec cette blague stupide…

Cependant, Luka ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute…Un tout petit, minuscule, infime, rikiki, microscopique et méchant doute.

Elle prit à pleines mains ses oreilles de chat.

-Honyyaaaaaaaa ! hurla-feula- Miku.

Les poils de sa queue de chat de hérissèrent de fureur et de surprise. Luka, tout aussi surprise, avait sursauté et reculé sur sa chaise.

-Quelle technologie ! Tu as dû débourser une fortune là-dedans…

-Nyaaa, fit Miku en désapprouvant de la tête.

-Alors quoi ? répondit Luka d'un ton moqueur. Tu as muté et t'es devenue une Ginjika ? Ou tu es un neko-mata ? Un chat-garou ?

Miku eut une moue vexée et fusilla Luka du regard avant d'éternuer. Luka remarqua alors qu'elle tremblait.

-Oh…

Ses vêtements étaient trempés.

-Tu veux prendre un bain ?

Miku la fixa un instant avant de hocher la tête.

* * *

><p>Luka avait décidé qu'elle prendrait aussi un bain, d'une part, parce qu'elle avait froid et qu'un bon bain la réchaufferait, et d'une autre part, elle était réellement curieuse de voir comment les postiches électroniques qui imitaient les oreilles et la queue de chat de Miku étaient fixées sur son corps. Elle saisit alors les vêtements trempés de Miku et les mit dans la machine à laver, qu'elle n'enclencha pas tout de suite.<p>

-Hatsune-san, est-ce que le bain est prêt ?

-Nyaa~ !

-« Nyaa » oui ou « nyaa » non ?

-Nyaa !

-O…ok.

Luka tendit l'oreille, et entendit donc l'eau arrêter de couler, et que Miku avait plongé dans l'eau en brassant l'onde autour d'elle. Elle eut un petit sourire et alluma la machine à laver. Le tambour gronda furieusement pendant un petit instant, avant de faire silence. Luka enleva ses vêtements à elle, s'enroula d'une serviette blanche, en prit une pour Miku et rangea proprement ses vêtements dans le panier. Elle fit coulisser la porte et vit Miku miauler de surprise. La fille aux cheveux cyans s'immergea entièrement dans l'eau, les jambes repliées contre la poitrine et ses mains entourant ses genoux.

-Pourquoi tu te recroquevilles comme ça ? Je ne suis pas nue.

Miku extirpa sa tête hors de l'eau, prudemment, avant de loucher vers ses jolies formes. Avec une mine un peu déçue, comme si elle pensait que Luka ne portait pas de serviette, elle s'assit plus confortablement, mais toujours dans cette singulière position.

-Nyaa.

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Luka s'assit dans l'eau, la serviette toujours enserrée autour de son corps. Ses pensées vagabondèrent au travail, à sa vie sentimentale quasi-inexistante, puis elle reprit conscience qu'une fille qui ne faisait que miaulait partageait sa baignoire. Elle la dévisagea, et Miku lui rendit son regard. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux, qui formaient comme un rideau délicat et qui tombaient avec grâce sur ses frêles épaules. Ses oreilles de félin étaient définitivement collées à son crâne : Luka ne pouvait distinguer d'oreilles humaines sous ses cheveux cyans. Ses joues, rouges et humides à cause de la vapeur, étaient un peu moins rebondies. Elle entrouvrait légèrement la bouche, peut-être pour respirer. Ses yeux semblaient un peu vitreux… Louchant vers le bas-ventre de Miku, Luka remarqua que la plus jeune avait de jolies hanches, mais surtout que sa queue de chat semblait prendre naissance de l'autre côté.

-Lève-toi et retourne-toi, que je voie ça, demanda Luka abruptement.

Miku, rougissante et indécise, s'exécuta. Luka fit de son mieux pour ne pas regarder ses jambes ou son fessier, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Pour avoir un corps si bien équilibré, il fallait avoir fait beaucoup de sport. Pourtant, Miku lui avait assuré qu'elle passait son temps à chanter… Elle regarda un peu plus haut. Les omoplates de Miku était très saillante, son dos un peu plus creux, très féminin. On ne distinguait pas ses côtes mais elle était assurément très mince. Son cou semblait un peu plus long vers l'arrière. Luka reporta son attention vers ses hanches. En haut de ses fesses, il y avait une petite tache mongolique, sur laquelle prenait racine la fameuse queue de chat. Au départ duveteuse, d'un beige très pâle comme la peau de Miku, elle s'ornait de fourrure cyan au bout de quelques centimètres, et les poils qui semblaient d'origine animale recouvraient alors toute la queue. Luka, fascinée, ne put s'empêcher d'empoigner l'étrange excroissance. Miku poussa alors un gémissement, après avoir sursauté. Elle tremblait très légèrement, mais Luka ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite. Elle passait sa main dessus, découvrant la texture rêche et douce en même temps de ce qui semblait être réellement de la fourrure. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans poussa alors un râle de plaisir et s'agita. Elle se mit à ronronner.

Luka prit soudain conscience du **potentiel érotique** qui planait.

Brusquement, elle lâcha la queue de chat et se retourna, dos à Miku. Elle rougissait tellement qu'elle posa ses mains brûlantes sur ses joues toute aussi volcaniques. Un clapotis lui indiqua que Miku s'était approchée et avait encore une fois enfoncé sa tête dans le dos de Luka. Elle posa sa bouche contre la nuque de la femme aux cheveux roses et sans y penser, extirpa sa langue et lécha sa peau sucrée.

Luka se demanda « Pourquoi les chats ont-ils une langue si râpeuse ? » et à ce moment-là, des pensées indécentes germèrent dans sa tête. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Miku et s'éloigna un peu, avant de lui faire face.

Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir, les lèvres de Miku se posèrent sur les siennes.

Et aussitôt, elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

« Aaah~ Agréable~ »

* * *

><p>Ce fut un baiser bref, fugace, juste des lèvres qui s'effleurent. Mais c'était quand même un baiser. Automatiquement, les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Luka : d'une part, parce que c'était son premier baiser, d'une autre part, parce que c'était une fille qui le lui avait donné et que Luka avait aimé ça.<p>

-Mi-miku ! balbutia-t-elle.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de la plus jeune. Peut-être était-ce parce que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

-Nyaa~ !

Luka écarquilla les yeux avant de détourner le regard.

-Ca y est ? Tu as fini avec cette blague ? Tu es contente de m'avoir volé mon premier baiser ?

Le sourire de Miku s'élargit un peu plus.

-Nyaa.

Luka écarquilla encore les yeux, des larmes perlant au coin d'eux.

-Quant à la blague…

Miku s'agita, se gratta derrière ses oreilles.

-Chat.

Luka regarda Miku comme si une girafe avait apparu dans sa baignoire.

-Okay, tu as de la fièvre, tu as dû tomber malade, ou simplement tu es malade, parce que-

-Nyaa ! feula furieusement la jeune fille.

Alors, depuis maintenant quarante minutes, Hatsune Miku, une diva pop adulée dans le monde entier, se comportait comme une tarée qui se prenait pour un chat. Peut-être même qu'elle avait muté avec un chat, c'était ça le plus flippant : Luka pouvait imaginer sans peine Miku créer des machines, attraper un pauvre félin dans la rue pour faire des expériences… Mais le plus important c'était qu'**ELLE LUI AVAIT VOLE SON PREMIER BAISER MERDE !** Elle, Luka l'intouchable, à la primeur de lèvres immaculées ! Hatsune Miku et sa bouche souillée, aux lèvres roses, charnues et pulpeuses, pleines de vie et de sensualité et…Non, elle n'avait pas pensé ça, c'était une blague. Furibonde, la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se releva et s'éloigna à grands pas. Après s'être essuyé rapidement le corps, elle partit se pelotonner dans son lit. Hatsune Miku pouvait bien mourir, elle s'en fichait maintenant.

« Je la déteste » songea-t-elle.

Oui, elle la détestait.

Pourquoi alors une partie d'elle-même hurlait le contraire ?

* * *

><p>Luka éternua dans son lit.<p>

Evidemment, trop en colère contre Miku, elle s'était précipitée se vautrer dans son matelas sans se sécher les cheveux, et maintenant l'eau était glacée et coulait dans son dos comme les larmes de ses yeux roulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Elle avait froid en plus : ses couvertures avaient beau être chaudes, elle n'avait qu'un long T-shirt et un petit leggings. Elle se recroquevilla et tenta de calmer ses pleurs.

Hatsune Miku lui avait semblé être une fille normale, un tantinet naïve. Elle était très chaleureuse, et n'importe qui la rencontrant pour la première fois se déridait peu à peu, plaisantant avec elle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. Elle semblait aussi être un peu provocatrice, et taquinait souvent ses amis. Cependant, elle restait concentrée sur son travail autant que Luka, et on n'entendait jamais parler d'un débordement médiatique. Sa vie sociale était tenue secrète, mais une fille jolie comme ça devait avoir un copain, c'était certain.

Le cœur de Luka se mit à battre plus vite quand elle se rappela leurs premiers duos et photos ensemble. Elle se rappela également que Miku regardait Gumi avec des yeux avides parfois. Elle avait pensé très légèrement que _peut-être_ Miku pouvait préférer les filles…Mais maintenant elle devait faire face à la réalité : cette dingue est lesbienne.

Luka n'avait rien contre les homosexuels ou trans', puisqu'elle avait de solides valeurs, acquises sur l'éducation de fer de sa famille. Elle avait même pris plutôt bien le fait que Masuda Lily, une amie à elle, ait ce genre de penchants. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, entre elle et sa copine c'était le parfait amour.

Mais. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir que Miku l'aime _elle_.

C'était bien trop étrange. Elle avait toujours été l'amie, et on ne pouvait pas changer cette image du jour au lendemain. De toute manière, Luka était hétéro, et elle ne pouvait même pas sortir avec un garçon _juste comme ça_.

-Nyaa~

Luka se retourna sur le côté, comme pour faire le gros dos. Elle décida d'ignorer superbement la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans qui étaient venue, l'air bouleversé. Puis, elle posa ses mains avec douceur sur les épaules de Luka, avant de se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle mit une distance entre elles, en pliant le genou. La femme aux cheveux roses, qui avaient bien évidemment senti sa présence, ne réagissait toujours pas. Miku essaya de toucher son épaule, mais Luka la repoussa d'un mouvement de bras. La nuit les enveloppa complètement alors, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luka pour entendre la jeune fille respirer doucement, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était endormie. Au moment où elle sombrait dans le sommeil, les bras de Miku s'enroulèrent autour du ventre de la plus âgée, et elle se colla complètement contre elle. La moelleuse poitrine de Miku s'appuyait contre son dos, et son bas-ventre frôlait ses fesses. Luka s'agita, essaya tant bien que mal de la repousser, mais finit par abandonner.

-Suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, grommela-t-elle.

Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>-Nyaaaaa !<p>

Luka se réveilla en sursaut, la face de Miku au-dessus d'elle, les yeux brillant dans la pénombre comme pour ceux d'un lémurien. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses hoqueta de surprise, avant de repousser des deux mains la plus jeune en arrière.

-Bon sang, Miku ! Ne me fais pas une frayeur pareille !

Une expression de colère passa sur son visage, puis elle se radoucit en voyant la tête effrayée de la fille qui se prenait pour un chat. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, puis regarda sa pendule.

-**HOLY SHIT !**

Il était 7h30. Le travail commençait à 6 heures 50.

* * *

><p>Elle se précipita vers son armoire pour s'habiller, mais s'étala de tout son long en trébuchant sur Miku. Poussant un rugissement de fureur, la plus âgée se saisit d'habits chauds, d'un bonnet et de plusieurs pinces à linges. Elle se retourna alors vers Miku, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. De un, la fille aux cheveux cyans était vêtue d'un débardeur que Luka lui avait passé de force...et rien d'autre. Son nez coulait un peu. Le rictus qui étirait les lèvres de Luka s'agrandit alors, puis elle sauta sur Miku<p>

-Luka, quel grand sac !

-Oui, tu pars en voyage ou bien ?

-Non, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose de lourd que je devais transporter.

Ladite chose s'agita et feula, comme pour protester : "Je ne suis pas lourde !" Luka esquissa un très beau sourire, puis donna un coup de poing dans le tissu du sac. La chose à l'intérieur s'arrêta soudainement, mais Kaito aurait juré entendre un cri de douleur. Il décida d'oublier l'incident. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il tenta de chercher l'interrupteur dans la pénombre de la salle de répétition. Il ne réussit qu'à se cogner contre les grands micros et pousser un juron. Une pensée lui effleura l'esprit et il se tourna vers Luka, qui posait son sac par terre.

-J'y pense, en fait, on a pas vraiment de duo, tous les deux.

Luka leva les yeux vers lui, intriguée.

-Et ACUTE alors ?

-Je voulais dire...juste tous les deux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement. Kaito avait une main nonchalamment posée sur la joue, le regard sérieux, accordant une attention particulière à ses feuilles de travail qu'il tenait à bout portant.

-Tu serais pas en train de me draguer, par hasard ?

Il la regarda un instant, avant de détourner le regard, l'air toujours sérieux.

-Peut-être bien que oui.

La première réaction de Luka fut d'ouvrir la bouche comme une idiote, les yeux écarquillés. Subitement, ses joues, puis son visage et ses oreilles se sont teintées de rouge. Et sa deuxième réaction fut d'assommer la chose dans le sac pour qu'elle se taise, alors qu'elle semblait hurler de protestation étouffées. Sa 3e réaction ? Elle se mit très en colère.

-Ne joue pas comme ça avec moi, Kaito ! Je sais que tu es transi amoureux de Meiko depuis longtemps ! Alors...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus leva les mains en signe de neutralité.

-Hé, peut-être que j'ai laissé tomber, tu sais...Et je m'entends bien avec toi, pourquoi je ne devrais pas essayer ?

-Qu-quoi ? lâcha-t-elle intelligemment.

-Ca veut dire que, comme je suis amoureux, je n'ai pas le droit de vivre ma vie ? Je dois rester là, à attendre, à m'accrocher à un amour sans retour ? C'est ça Luka ? sifflait le jeune homme, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Luka regarda longtemps cette lumière dans le reflet de ses yeux bleu électrique. De l'amertume, de la tristesse, tout simplement. Elle soupira, posa une main sur son épaule et s'adoucit.

-Pardon de m'être emportée, Kaito. C'est juste que...Non, oublie. Mais je ne ressens pour le moment rien pour toi.

Un curieux sourire passa sur le visage du jeune homme.

-Bien sûr, je comprends. Je disais juste que je pouvais tenter ma chance. Je t'aime bien, moi. Mais je crois qu'on est plus amis qu'autre chose.

Elle sourit à son tour.

-Effectivement.

-Seulement, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais célibataire ?

-Je suis libre, mais je ne peux pas m'engager dans une relation comme ça, tu sais ? A moins que tu pensais que c'était mon genre ?

-Non, pas du tout, contra-t-il, l'air surpris. Mais tu as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

-C'est pour ton compte personnel ? s'enquit-elle, l'air malicieux.

-Arrête de te faire des films, répliqua-t-il avec amusement. Je suis curieux, c'est tout. Je t'ai rarement vue aussi expressive en ce moment.

-Pardon ?

-Tu as quelque chose de changé depuis hier, gloussa Kaito, une charmante fossette étirant le coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Bien plus naturelle.

Luka rouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se tut immédiatement. Elle reprit après s'être éclairci la gorge.

-Peut-être bien que oui, mais...je n'ai personne en v-

Elle se coupa brusquement, car la porte du studio de répétition s'ouvrit brusquement, les plongeant dans la lumière de la salle de photo. C'était un membre du staff et Rin, qui souriait avec joie.

-Kaito-nii, tu viens ? Le directeur t'appelle.

-Et vous, Megurine-san, vous devrez être là dans 15 mn sur la salle d'accueil. Préparez-vous s'il-vous-plaît, demanda le technicien des lumières, une femme avec le T-Shirt noir griffé Vocaloid.

Ils hochèrent la tête en chœur, et Kaito emboîta le pas à Rin. Luka attendit que la porte se ferme et feinta de chanter un moment comme pour s'échauffer, puis, 50 secondes après, elle ouvrit le sac à toute allure, frénétiquement, et en extirpa Miku.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans était habillée d'un grand haut de jogging (Luka avait fait très vite pour l'habiller ce matin) d'un jean slim et de bottes qui lui montait jusqu'aux genoux. Elle était coiffée d'un bonnet et ses cheveux étaient comme à leur habitude, mais un peu plus bas. Un gros scotch marron lui entravait la bouche. L'air désolé, Luka le lui enleva avec un peu de rudesse et Miku eut une exclamation de douleur. Dardant un regard furieux vers Luka, elle se releva et s'approcha dangereusement de l'autre fille, en sifflant comme les chats en colère. Luka recula prudemment, avant de faire face complètement. Elle croisa les bras sur son imposante poitrine, la sévérité se lisant sur ses traits.

-Hey, Miku.

Simple constat. Les joues de la plus petite s'empourprèrent très doucement.

-Je sais que tu peux parler.

Elle secoua la tête verticalement pour dire "non".

-Si, tu peux. Hier, après...

Luka se remémora le baiser et elle devint rouge tomate. Elle toussa le poing replié sur la bouche et reprit.

-Tu m'as dit "Chat". Tu t'en rappelles, hein ?

-Oui-nyaa. articula difficilement Miku.

-Et arrête de ponctuer tes phrases de "nyan".

-Je n'y peux rien, nyaa.

-D'accord, soupira Luka.

Elle fouilla dans ses poches et sortit son téléphone.

-Tu vas appeler ton producteur, tes parents, quelqu'un auprès de qui expliquer où tu as dormi, juste après m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

Miku s'empara du portable, puis de sa main libre, se gratta les oreilles en la passant sous son bonnet.

-Moi je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, honnya. dit-elle en composant le numéro.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Ben... Un éclair, ton visage, et puis tu m'as trouvée dans ce carton, nyaa. Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose d'autre.

Luka la regarda avec suspicion. Miku posa le téléphone sur son oreille et la regarda avec tant d'innocence que Luka la crut.

-Alors, ces oreilles, cette queue, tu ne sais pas comment elles se sont plantées dans ton corps ?

-Pas la moindre idée, nyaa.

-Voilà qui est bizarre.

-Je sais, nyaa.

-Hm.

-Il y a juste quelque chose que je sais.

-Quoi ?

-Si je ne t'embrasse pas toutes les 24 heures, je vais me transformer en chat pour de bon.

Il y eut un petit silence. Les joues de Luka s'étaient empourprées au souvenir du baiser volé. Elle regarda Miku, incrédule. Dans la pénombre, Luka apercevait que la fille aux cheveux cyans fermait doucement ses yeux de la même couleur. La tonalité du téléphone résonnait, assourdi.

-Ca ne répond pas.

-Qui appelais-tu ?

-Mon producteur.

-Et tes parents ?

Miku ne répondit pas, se contentant de rendre son portable à Luka.

-Crois-moi, simplement.

-Je te crois !

-Pas pour ça, pour le baiser.

-Ah.

Nouveau petit silence. Quelqu'un brisa le malaise en tapant doucement à la porte.

-Je vais devoir aller travailler. dit sèchement Luka, pour couper court à la conversation. Toi aussi, mais surtout n'enlève ni ton bonnet, ni ton pantalon.

-Je préfère attendre à la maison.

Luka écarquilla les yeux en entendant le mot "maison", comme si Miku considérait cet endroit comme leur habitat commun. Elle ne fit cependant aucun commentaire, et lui confia les clés, en lui faisant mille recommandations, comme lorsqu'une mère laisse partir son enfant en colonie pour la première fois. Elle regarda Miku repartir, le coeur gros. Et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.


	2. Want to get out

**A/N : **Voici le deuxième chapitre, plus long que le deuxième d'environ 3000 mots. C'est que je suis fière de moi xD La scène de l'exorcisation m'a été très légèrement inspirée par Kakumei Utena, vous savez, quand Utena sort l'épée de Dios du coeur d'Anthy... Eh bien ça y ressemble un peu, avec la lumière entre les deux et tout. Bref /PAN/ Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire...

**Paru-ch4n.**

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>Après une journée éreintante, durant laquelle elle avait posé pour un magazine et commencé à discuter de son nouvel album avec son agent, Luka rentra chez elle. Il pleuvait toujours, et ses pensées se centraient, comme à son habitude, sur le travail. Les tubes étaient puissants et empreints de mystère et de sensualité : l'album ne s'appelait pas « Nébuleuse » pour rien ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de cosmos, le dernier album de Miku &amp; Append, « Supernova », avait rencontré un succès mitigé alors que les chansons étaient époustouflantes. « Insomniac », par exemple, était très réussi, « Guri guri megane to Gekkouchu » mélancolique à souhait, « Keep Only One Love » un morceau rafraichissant et adorable, et « Rubik's Cube » tout simplement addictif et rock soft. Les directeurs avaient grommelé quelque chose à propos de mauvais marketing, ce qui faisait que l'album n'était pas aussi connu que celui qui contenait les chansons de Wowaka.<p>

Luka secoua la tête et repensa à Miku. Toute la matinée, elle s'était morfondue d'inquiétude, se demandant si sa camarade mi-humaine mi-féline était rentrée sans problèmes. Elle savait que comme chaque jeune fille en ce bas monde, Miku savait se débrouiller, mais en tant que grande star de la chanson, se dissimuler parmi une foule de gens lambda n'était pas si aisé. Surtout si ladite star a les cheveux bleus cyans, une paire d'oreille et une queue de chat. Ce serait relever de l'exploit.

Elle pressa le pas, impatiente de revoir son amie, plus par inquiétude que par réelle envie de voir Miku. Se remémorer le baiser la rendait idiote, elle balbutiait et devenait rouge comme si elle avait croqué du piment. Et douleur, oh douleur. Quand avant de quitter le studio, Miku avait dit que le baiser n'était « que » pour éviter de se transformer en chat, une certaine…déception avait pris la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Comme si elle avait espéré plus de ce tendre contact-**NAN MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE**-Luka se cogna contre un poteau à cette rêverie, faisant rire silencieusement des enfants qui la guettaient du coin de l'œil, tapis sous un abribus pour se protéger de l'ondée. Elle grommela comme un vieux bonhomme et frotta son front endolori, qui prenait une teinte cramoisie suite au choc. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir son sac une fois arrivée à sa porte, afin d'y chercher…quelque chose qu'elle ne trouva pas en tout cas.

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-elle à voix haute, surprenant les rares passants alentours. J'ai donné les clés à Miku !

Que faire ? Elle pouvait l'appeler en hurlant, mais d'un autre côté, elle pouvait très bien utiliser le portable dans sa main. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, quand soudain, Miku, encore coiffée d'un bonnet, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez, littéralement, devant Luka. Elles étaient si proches que Luka pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de son amie sur ses lèvres. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'écarta alors trop rapidement pour que cela paraisse involontaire.

-Bienvenue chez toi, Luka, sourit Miku sans prendre compte de la gêne de son amie.

-Bonjour. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Je me suis permise de lire quelques livres, nyaa-oups. Je voulais dire que je m'étais entraînée à rechanter et parler, nya, mais je termine toujours mes phrases par ce miaulement stupide, honnya.

-Ah, on dirait. Constata Luka en posant sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Tu as pris mes dossiers d'art dramatique ?

-Oui. Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose au japonais ancien, mais bon.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne comprends pas le japonais ancien ? s'exclama Luka.

-Je ne suis qu'en seconde, tu sais, honnya. Pas une très bonne élève, d'ailleurs, sourit Miku en se remémorant ses notes catastrophiques.

-Tu as conscience, que si jamais la chanson ne marche plus, tu devras trouver un travail stable et retourner dans l'anonymat ?

-Je…

A ce moment précis, le ventre de Miku gargouilla si fort qu'il s'ensuivit un silence éberlué.

-PARDOOOON-DANYAA ! hurla Miku, se cachant le visage de ses mains, très gênée.

-Mais fallait le dire si tu mourrais de faim ! Tu n'as rien mangé de la journée- non, attends, depuis **hier matin** !

-Oui, nous n'avons pas mangé. Toi non plus, Luka-nyaa.

-Si, au boulot, rapidement. Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ? demanda Luka en s'avança dans la cuisine.

-Ben, je ne sais pas trop…

-Allez, quoi, tu m'avais dit que tu aimais les poireaux, non ? Pourquoi ne pas aller au convini pas loin et en acheter ?

-M-moi ? balbutia Miku d'une petite voix. Seule, danyaa ?

-Non, je t'accompagne, ça peut être dangereux, il va bientôt faire noir et tu es célèbre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tu m'es trop précieuse.

Sous ces sages paroles, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans rougit fortement, détourna le regard, et se hâta d'enfiler le gros manteau que lui avait donné Luka.

* * *

><p>De retour du <em>convenience store<em>, Luka se mit directement aux fourneaux, ou simplement au four, puisqu'elles décidèrent de faire un gratin de poireaux et un peu de viande hachée en bonus. Pendant la cuisson du plat, Miku commença à discuter, de tout, de rien, du travail, questionna un peu Luka sur sa famille, sans jamais parler de la sienne. Miku apprit ainsi que Luka avait un cousin anglais, Luke, ou Luki, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. On aurait dit que Miku essayait d'en savoir le plus possible sur Luka, comme si elle avait soif de savoir.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Car Miku avait un _petit_ béguin pour Luka. Elle était bisexuelle. Il y avait toujours eu une ambiguïté entre elle et Gumi, les deux jeunes filles ayant parfois atterri dans le lit de l'une et de l'autre, sauf qu'à part une certaine attirance physique et une profonde amitié, Miku ne ressentait rien pour Gumi. Non, depuis quelques années, Miku nourrissait un sentiment brûlant envers Luka. Elle avait décidé de ne jamais s'approcher de la jeune femme autrement qu'en tant qu'amie, pour la seule et unique raison que Luka semblait hétéro. Et même si Miku avait réussi à faire d'une hétéro tourner bisexuelle (Gumi), elle savait que Luka n'était pas prête à tomber amoureuse.

Et puis, va draguer quelqu'un avec cette queue et ces oreilles de chat ! Elle se sentait ridicule affublée de ces éléments _moe_, obligée de se forcer pour éviter de prononcer « nya » à chacune de ses phrases, et se sentait humiliée à vie. De plus, elle avait dit qu'elle ne ferait aucun pas vers Luka, mais elle l'avait embrassée… Miku l'avait fait par pure nécessité, sans quoi elle se serait transformée en chat.

C'était par **pure** obligation.

Et peut-être _un peu_ par désir.

Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si… Luka n'avait pas aimé ça, pas vrai ?

* * *

><p>Luka sursauta quand l'alarme du four retentit. Il ne pleuvait plus. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé, et Miku n'était plus assise sur le fauteuil de cuir beige. Une couverture était posée sur les genoux de Luka, qu'elle avait dû repousser pendant son sommeil. Réagissant rapidement, Luka avança à grandes enjambées dans le salon, éteignit le four puis, avec des gestes précautionneux, sortit le gratin et en respira la bonne odeur. Le plat avait vraiment l'air alléchant. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses appela Miku, plusieurs fois, puis, n'obtenant aucune réponse, commença à s'inquiéter. Elle foula le parquet de ses jambes sveltes et fouilla les chambres, toujours sans cesser de prononcer le nom de son amie-chat. Subitement, elle entendit un bruit au plafond, et, paniquée, elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour regarder le toit.<p>

-Miku ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici ?

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans était assise en position seiza sur les tuiles du toit, un sourire aux lèvres, les joues roses, les yeux brillant sous la lune et les étoiles. Elle était toujours coiffée de son bonnet, mais sa queue de chat dépassait de son pantalon et ondulait. Elle fit mine de ne pas écouter Luka.

-Miku, je sais que tu m'as entendue ! Redescends tout de suite, ou les voisins vont te voir !

-C'est sûr qu'avec le raffut que tu fais, Luka-nya, les gens vont t'entendre ! dit malicieusement la jeune fille

Luka hoqueta. Dissimulée dans la main de Miku se trouvait une bouteille d'amazaké.

-Hatsune Miku ! rugit Luka, en colère. Descends de là, maintenant, sinon moi-même je vais venir botter ton arrière-train !

-Encore faudrait-il que tu m'attrapes, danyaa ! gloussa Miku en lui tirant la langue râpeuse.

-Toi ! s'écria avec rage la plus âgée.

Mue par la fureur et l'inquiétude, Luka appréhendait l'expérience qu'elle commença à tester. Prenant un appui précaire sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, elle posa son pied droit sur la gouttière en sale état, et s'agrippa aux tuiles d'ardoise qui claquèrent sous son poids. Miku, quant à elle, gambadait aussi légèrement qu'une bulle de savon volète dans l'air, ses cheveux se déployant sous le faible vent, riant aux éclats en voyant l'aspect pitoyable de Luka. Elle tenait toujours dans sa main la bouteille d'alcool, en prenant une grande gorgée rien que pour narguer la non-féline. Miku commença même à parodier Macross Frontler avec « Nyan, nyan, nyan, nyan, ni hao nyan, gorgeous, delicious and deculture ! ». Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, Luka apparut en face d'elle, les mains à hauteur du ventre, tentant de se stabiliser.

-Tu es saoule ! accusa-t-elle.

-Noooooooon, danyaa ! répondit Miku, très peu convaincante.

Avec un « ah oui ? » sarcastique et une vivacité stupéfiante, Luka s'empara de la bouteille et empoigna la féline pour la faire redescendre.

-Luka, attends !

-Quoi, encore ?

-Restons là un moment, tu veux, nya ?

-Il va pleuvoir et les tuiles sont glissantes, je risque de tomber. En plus, il fait froid.

-Assieds-toi et regarde la lune.

D'un geste doux, Miku ôta le gros manteau qu'elle avait emporté et le déposa sur les épaules de son amie, la faisant rougir comme une tomate. Elle conduisit alors la jeune femme, qui était très gênée, jusqu'à la cheminée. Le conduit était bouché et sec, ce qui faisait que Luka pouvait s'y installer confortablement, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide.

-Tu n'as pas froid, toi ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une fourrure en trop, et j'ai trop chaud, nya.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, et c'est toi qui tombera malade tout à l'heure.

-Je t'assure. J'ai tellement chaud que si je m'écoutais je me baladerais nue dans la maison.

« Ce qui ne serait pas pour me déplaire… » songea Luka avant de prendre une lampée d'amazaké pour couper court à ces pensées. Elle éternua.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amazaké ! C'est du saké ! Arh !

-Je tiens très bien l'alcool, danyaa ! Tu serais étonnée de voir le nombre de verres que je peux descendre, Gumi abandonne au troisième !

Luka leva un sourcil. Elle-même appréciait l'alcool, elle faisait même « la tournée des bars » le samedi, avec Meiko, Haku et Lily. Cependant, elle connaissait ses limites « limites » : dix verres de vodka. Et elle savait que même complètement saoule, Luka restait lucide et ne faisait rien d'inapproprié pour une chanteuse à succès. Pas la moindre photo ou acte outrant.

-Tu es saoule ! répéta Luka.

-Peut-être un peu, admit la féline. Mais sous cette apparence, je ne peux rien faire, nyaa. Même chanter est dur. Et chanter, c'est…

-Toute ta vie, compléta la plus âgée.

-C'est cela. Alors boire, au moins, ça m'occupe.

Luka fronça leurs sourcils.

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Yowane qui boit de l'alcool pour oublier ses problèmes.

-Elle n'est pas ma cousine pour rien, Luka-nya.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et en parfaite synchronisation, elles ouvrirent la bouche pour parler.

-N…non, toi d'abord, pardon, nya.

-Non ! Parle en premier !

-Après toi…

-M…mais…

- Non, vas-y-toi !

-Je crois qu'on risque de continuer toute la nuit si on ne se décide pas, s'exclama Luka en riant. Je commence alors ?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Ce n'est pas facile à demander…

-Je ne me vexerai pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon alors…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, puis Luka reprit son souffle et continua :

-Est-ce que tu as un copain ?

Miku écarquilla les yeux et ses joues prirent une teinte plus rosée que jusqu'à maintenant. Elle balbutia nerveusement :

-P…p-p-p-pourquoi cette q-question ?

-Je me disais que…Euh…Avec le boulot, ta popularité, ça ne devait pas être si facile, tu comprends ?

-Non ! Je veux dire : oui ! Mais **non** ! s'écria Miku un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Mais non ! Je…Je n'ai pas de copain !

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans était un peu désappointée. A vrai dire, elle espérait un peu plus qu'une approche amicale dans cette question.

-Oh, fit simplement Luka.

On aurait juré entendre une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

-Une copine, dans ce cas ?

Miku sentit sa gorge devenir brûlante et elle cria :

-N-non plus, nya !

-Du calme, je posais juste la question !

-Um, ce n'est pas gentil de m'embarrasser comme ça, Luka-nyan ! murmura la plus jeune.

-C'est drôle de te voir perdre tes moyens comme ça, rit Luka. Au travail, tu arrives à garder ce calme, à travailler sans la moindre gêne ! Où est donc la Hatsune Miku qui chante des chansons osées en lançant des regards langoureux à tout-va ? Où est celle qui charme les producteurs rien que par son sourire ?

Miku eut un ravissant sourire gêné, puis se gratta une oreille de chat, avant de poser une main sur sa poitrine.

-Elle est ici, Luka. Cette Hatsune Miku fait partie de moi, depuis toujours.

-Vraiment ? Si je ne te connaissais, si _personne_ ne te connaissait, je pense que tout le monde te prendrait pour une jeune fille timorée et qui bégaye tout le temps.

-Je me rappelle que quand on m'avait chanter une chanson érotique pour la première fois, mes fans s'étaient précipités au siège de Crypton pour le boycotter, en disant que des choses aussi crues ne devaient pas sortir de mon adorable bouche. Si jamais ils savaient que leur jeune diva n'est pas aussi _innocente_ qu'ils le croient… soupira Miku, entourant ses jambes de ses bras.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? dit Luka en fronçant les sourcils.

-… Dirais-tu d'une jeune fille qu'elle est « _pure_ » quand elle n'est plus vierge, qui couche avec des mecs comme des filles, plus jeunes ou plus vieux que moi de dix ans, qui aime l'argent et l'alcool, qui prends des quantités exorbitantes de médicaments pour tenir le rythme infernal d'un travail sans pitié ?

Luka, qui avait grincé des dents en entendant le mot « vierge », avait regardé la lune et réfléchissait.

-Tu as une famille ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Miku ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Pas vraiment. Ma mère est décédée quand j'étais jeune.

-Et ton père ?

-…Il travaille à l'étranger. Je ne le vois que plusieurs fois par an.

-Et tu vis dans une maison ?

-Celle de mes parents, je n'y passe presque jamais. J'ai mon propre appartement.

-Ah.

-Ma famille, c'est vous. Gumi, Miki, Kaito, toi, et tous les autres. Vous êtes ma famille.

Luka n'ajouta rien de plus. Elle regarda Miku, et d'un mouvement de tête, lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait descendre maintenant. La jeune fille comprit alors que Luka avait profité de son enivrement pour lui faire parler de ce qu'elle détestait le plus : sa vraie vie.

-On va pas rester là à le regarder ce gratin ce serait criminel de le gâcher, puisque tu ne dis rien moi j'attaque hein ? s'exclama Luka.

-Nya ! Luka, non !

* * *

><p>Après le dîner, Luka prépara un futon où elle allait dormir, afin de laisser le lit à Miku. Il fut convenu que comme ce serait le jour de congé de Luka le lendemain, elles passeraient à la maison de Miku pour chercher des habits.<p>

-Ah, j'ai oublié ma tablette tactile dans mon sac, constata Luka.

-Tu en as vraiment besoin-nya ? s'étonna la plus jeune.

-Le travail, encore le travail, soupira Luka. L'avantage, c'est que ça paye bien.

-Et puis ça te plaît, sourit Miku en la suivant dans le salon. J'ai vu que…

Miku se tut brusquement, une main aux doigts écartés, délicatement posés sur sa gorge pâle. Ses yeux affichait une mine curieuse, et sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Luka la dévisagea avec anxiété. Lentement, Miku regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, regarda l'heure, puis reporta son attention sur Luka.

-Pardon, Luka, mais c'est l'heure…

-Hein ?

Miku plaqua ses deux mains contre les joues de Luka, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un petit coup sur le bec, mais des lèvres qui se touchaient timidement, qui gagnaient du terrain, qui s'unissait avec passion. Elles n'avaient pas espéré que ça puisse être aussi doux. Elles n'auraient jamais pu penser que ça puisse être aussi brûlant. Elles n'auraient jamais pu penser que leur cœur battrait aussi vite.

C'était comme si le monde se dérobait sous leurs pieds.

-Désolée. C'était pour ne pas me transformer, murmura Miku, brisant le baiser, à bout de souffle.

-Oui, pour ne pas…Aha…Bien sûr…

-Tu es un peu rouge, ça va ?

-Ce doit être le saké. Répondit simplement Luka.

* * *

><p>-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on doit forcer la porte pour entrer dans <em>ta<em> maison. Murmura Luka en regardant Miku donner de violents coups d'épaule dans le bois massif.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas les clés…

Le lendemain au réveil, comme convenu, Miku et Luka se mirent en route vers la maison de la plus jeune, en bus puisque les parents de Luka avaient mis leur voiture au garage. Voyager en bus était éreintant, puisque pour les deux jeunes femmes c'était synonyme d'autographes, de réponses polies, de sourire forcés aux questions déplacées, puis être prises en photo contre leur gré. Pas très agréable, les transports en commun. Pourtant, Luka se rappelait qu'avant d'accéder à cette célébrité, elle aimait le bus puisqu'elle faisait la course avec les chauffeurs… Pardon ?

Bref. Toujours est-il qu'après avoir fait ce petit voyage, Miku avait oublié où se trouvait ses clés (« J'suis sûre qu'elles sont dans mon appartement… ») ce qui faisait que maintenant, les deux idoles se trouvaient donc dans un immeuble privé, au portes limites blindées, avec un système de top défense et un concierge pas très commode qui les guettaient du coin de l'œil, et qui, foi de concierge, il allait bientôt les foutre dehors si elles continuaient leur boucan.

-J'y arrive pas, marmonna Miku, pantelante. Je devrais peut-être aller demander au concierge ?

-T'aurais dû commencer par ça ! soupira Luka, consternée.

-Ah !

-Quoi ?

-Il n'a pas les clés. Mon père ne lui fait pas confiance. Je suis la seule à les avoir à part lui.

-Seulement, tu as cours demain, et je ne peux pas me permettre de te laisser les rater.

-Luka-nyaa, j'ai des oreilles et une queue de chat ! Je ne peux pas aller en cours _comme ça_ !

-Tu as un uniforme ? questionna Luka. Comme ça, on pourra voir ce qu'il cache ou pas.

-Oui. Celui du lycée Shibuya Sud.

-Excuse-moi une minute.

Luka dévala les escaliers, ouvrit la grosse porte sous le regard mauvais du concierge et se retrouva dans la cour.

Alors elle hurla.

Un hurlement plutôt étouffé puisqu'elle plaquait ses deux mains contre son nez pour empêcher le sang de couler. Elle renifla, puis remonta les escaliers d'un pas timide, le regard fuyant. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier, Miku n'y était pas et la porte entr'ouverte. Luka entra alors. C'était un appartement plutôt quelconque, avec un panier à chaussures et à portemanteau, une entrée qui donnait sur un salon, avec une petite cuisine et deux chambres. Il n'y avait aucune photo, la déco était très épurée. Seul un vase de fleurs était posé sur une table basse, et il n'y avait pas de plantes à l'intérieur.

-Miku, tu m'avais dit que ton père était businessman ?

-Pas vraiment, lui parvint la voix feutrée de Miku, dans sa chambre. Il est traducteur, alors il voyage partout. Il écrit des livres sur l'exploration.

-Ah.

Luka la rejoignit dans la chambre. Identique à l'appartement, il n'y avait pas de décoration ni rien, simplement le strict nécessaire. Un bureau, un futon, une armoire. C'était tout. Avec un sac accroché sur un halogène et quelques livres qui trainaient sur le parquet. Une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait le bureau, et la lumière de la matinée rendait aveuglante la vision dans cette pièce recouverte de peinture blanche. Même le futon était blanc.

-Pff, soupira Miku. Voir des manuels me déprime.

-Bah, tu n'es pas aussi nulle, je suppose !

-Oui, tu parles, ânonna Miku d'un ton sarcastique.

-Voyons les maths. « Factorisez cette expression : 5x11+3x11= (5+3) x11 ». Ah, c'est simple !

-C'est quoi une factorisation ? demanda Miku en se grattant la joue, un sourire adorable sur les lèvres.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai même pas pigé l'énoncé…

Un ange passa pendant un instant, puis Luka hurla, une veine palpitante sur le front :

-Mais t'es nulle !

-Et c'est maintenant que tu comprends ?

-Bon, on laisse tomber les mathématiques, on va essayer l'anglais… soupira Luka. Dis voir un truc que tu connais.

-Euh, j'sais pas trop ce que tu veux dire, dit Miku avec sérieux.

-Imagine que tu es dans à Londres et que tu veux te renseigner sur quelque chose.

-OK, donc… « Where very delicious cake shop ? »

-Où vend-t-on des bons gâteaux ?

-Yes !

-D'accord, murmura Luka en se posant la main sur la figure.

-Sinon, « Do you like negi ? »

-On dit « leek » ou « spring onion » !

-C'est trop compliqué, soupira Miku. Je suis idiote, rien ne me changera pour ça, nya.

-Mais non, tu as juste des difficultés d'apprentissage. A moins que tu ne fiches rien en cours ? questionna Luka d'un ton inquiétant.

-Alors là, pas du tout-nyaa ! En fait, je fous la merde de temps à autre, j'avoue, mais la plupart du temps, j'étudie sérieusement. Je te jure.

Elle avait un air si sérieux que si Luka ne savait pas qu'elle était douée pour les déguisements, elle l'aurait crue. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'interrogea un petit moment sur le sens de « foutre la merde» mais ne posa pas de questions, elle avait le sentiment que c'était faire des conneries d'ados, moqueuses ou méchantes, être insolent ou simplement traîner « afterschool ». Une vague bouffée de nostalgie la prit mais elle la refoula.

-Et si je t'aidais à faire tes devoirs ?

-Tu me donnerais des cours ? demanda Miku avec un sourire séducteur.

-Ne te fais pas d'idées, contra Luka en rougissant. Oui, je pourrais t'aider.

Le cœur de Miku fit quelques ratés. Elle savait qu'elle allait étudier, mais penser que Luka accordait un tant-soit peu d'importance à elle lui envoyait des papillons dans le ventre.

Luka était une prof intransigeante et exigeante. A la tombée de la nuit, Miku était moulue mais elle savait ce qu'était une factorisation, savait lire 15 idéogrammes d'ancien japonais, découvrait que l'économie florissante des USA était toute-puissante, et savait converser en anglais, _goodness_.

-J'ai faim, grogna Luka. On va manger quelque chose ? Je t'invite.

Miku rougit, puis dit alors :

-D'accord, mais c'est moi qui choisit le resto, nya !

-Si tu veux.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire d'abord, nya, déclara Miku en regardant l'heure.

-Hm ?

Miku se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, et elles échangèrent leur troisième baiser.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Luka se sentait bizarre en se levant. Ce n'était pas un mal de ventre, puisque les sushis et le negitoro don d'hier soir avaient été délicieux. Non, c'était une sensation lourde, pesante, qui se situait sur son cœur. Un pressentiment. Et de surcroît, un mauvais pressentiment.<p>

Miku n'était pas dans la chambre. Songeant à l'avant-veille, Luka ouvrit la fenêtre et scruta le toit. Il n'y avait personne sauf quelques pigeons. La jeune femme se dirigea sortit alors de sa chambre. Elle arpenta les couloirs, courut dans la buanderie, vérifia le salon, la cuisine, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit quelque chose gratter la porte.

-Miku ? s'exclama Luka.

-Nya, eut-elle pour seule réponse.

Luka ouvrit la porte, et fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Accroupie au sol, sur le seuil, se trouvait Miku. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, et ses oreilles de chat bien visibles. Sa queue également. Elle était dans le débardeur de Luka, déchiré et tâché, ainsi que son petit short dans un mauvais état. Ses ongles…étaient plus longs qu'à l'ordinaire, recourbés comme des griffes, et sa bouche, fermée en une mine neutre, laissait dépasser deux petits crocs. Ses joues étaient marquées de longues égratignures. Ignorant superbement Luka, elle se lécha le poignet comme pour se donner une contenance, puis entra dans la maison, toujours à quatre pattes.

-Miku, appela Luka.

L'hybride tourna la tête vers elle. Et alors Luka vit ses yeux.

Ils étaient de la même couleur, cyans, mais au centre des iris se dessinait une fente bleu clair, acier brûlant, intimidante, qui semblait transpercer le corps de Luka. Des yeux de chat.

* * *

><p>Luka avait peur.<p>

Miku ne rentrait que tard dans la nuit. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans pouvait facilement être repérée, avec la couleur de ses cheveux et ses attributs félins. Miku ne répondait plus à ses appels, elle miaulait, elle griffait, sortait le jour, rentrait tard la nuit, à la manière d'un chat, c'est-à-dire par les fenêtres. Elle dormait souvent, feulait, ne se nourrissait pas, reniait même les poireaux. Elle revenait avec des coupures partout, sur les joues et les bras la plupart du temps. Et puis elle sifflait. Si quelque chose la contrariait, Miku sifflait. Son visage se retroussait en cette grimace de haine et de colère qui figeait Luka sur place et qui n'osait plus faire autre chose. Et ce bruit…Ce bruit hideux qui sortait du fond de sa gorge, tentative d'intimidation-qui marchait bordel !-

Alors oui, Luka avait peur.

Il y eut un son qui ressemblait à une parole humaine.

-Luka.

Miku reparlait, mais elle ne parlait pas à Luka. Elle était adossée au mur, dans ces mêmes habits sales et déchirés. Ses paroles s'envolaient dans le vide. Sursautant, Luka se dirigea prudemment vers l'hybride qui ne réagissait pas. Ses yeux de félin la transperçait, lui faisait tellement mal. Elle avait les yeux cernés, les lèvres et les paupières violettes. Elle délirait.

-Miku !

-Du poisson, du poisson, je veux du poisson, répéta Miku en se tenant la tête.

Luka posa tout de suite sa main sur son front avant de le retirer. Elle était brûlante ! Un chat pouvait-il avoir de la fièvre ? Soudain, Miku s'évanouit dans les bras de Luka qui hoqueta de panique. Que pouvait-elle faire là ? Elle savait s'occuper d'une personne malade, mais d'une fille-chat ? De plus, elle ne pouvait pas appeler un médecin, avec ses attributs félins !

-Putain ! jura-t-elle rageusement.

Cela l'étonna : elle n'était pas du genre à être vulgaire. Elle se hissa sur ses genoux, avec Miku enroulée autour de son corps, et l'emmena dans le lit où elle la borda. Puis, s'assurant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, Luka s'empara du téléphone et d'un répertoire. Chez ses parents, elle avait déjà essayé, ça ne répondait pas. Kaito ? Il dormait au travail ! Gakupo ? Il cherchait un appartement aujourd'hui, donc devait dormir chez ses parents. Meiko ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide puisqu'elle était sûrement dans un bar en train de se bourrer avec Haku. Lily était à cette heure-ci chez les parents de sa petite amie. Ne restait que les plus jeunes. Gumi dormait et serait certainement très en rage de se faire réveiller. Miki devait aider Teto et Ted à cuire le pain, puisqu'elles habitaient dans le même immeuble. Piko ? Non. Iroha ? Non plus. Kiyoteru gardait Yuki. Lui et Ring n'était pas là. SeeU était aussi en Corée. Neru, trop occupée à texto-ter ne lui répondrait pas. Sonika ? Big Al ? Tonio ? Oliver ? Yuuma et Mizki ? Rin & Len ?

Rin…Rin…Rin ! Rin était levée à cette heure-ci, possédait une bibliothèque à elle seule, une oreille attentive, elle allait l'aider !

D'une main fébrile, Luka composa le numéro des Kagamine.

* * *

><p>-Tu veux dire que tu héberges quelqu'un qui se comporte comme un chat ?<p>

-Oui, mais non… Il a vraiment des attributs félins, avec les yeux, les griffes tout quoi…

-Tu sais, la chirurgie esthétique fait des miracles aujourd'hui.

-Rin, je sais ! Mais là, c'est du sérieux !

Il y eut un petit silence, entrecoupé d'un bruit fin, qui ressemblait au bruit des pages d'un livre qu'on feuillette avec rapidité.

-C'est Miku-neechan, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Qu-quoi ? Non, qu'est-ce-

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura Rin à l'autre bout de la ligne. Tout concorde… La disparition de Miku-nee, tes jours de congé… Et puis la morsure…

-La morsure ? dit Luka, abandonnant l'idée de convaincre Rin que ce n'était pas Miku qu'elle hébergeait.

-Il y a deux semaines, Miku-nee s'est fait mordre par un chat. Elle a eu un peu de fièvre et sa main avait enflé, mais… Je crois…

Il y eut un petit silence où Luka était pendue aux lèvres de son amie.

-Voilà, j'ai trouvé, chuchota si bas Rin que Luka dut tendre l'oreille pour l'écouter. J'en étais sûre.

-Tu as trouvé quoi, bon sang ? hurla la fille aux cheveux roses, perdant son sang-froid.

-Moins fort ! répondit Rin sur le même ton. J'ai trouvé un livre sur les yôkai. Et dedans… Oui, ça correspond…

-Quoi ? gémit Luka.

-Elle s'est bien fait mordre, mais pas par un chat. Par un bakeneko.

-Un bakeneko ?

-C'est un esprit de chat qui hante les maisons où il a vécu. Il défend son territoire en mordant les gens, et selon l'activité spirituelle de la victime, il le contamine plus ou moins.

-Ah ?

-Miku n'est pas très pieuse, c'est-à-dire que je ne l'ai jamais vue acheter une amulette ou nous accompagner au temple le Nouvel An. Ses protections sont donc sûrement devenues désuètes, et le bakeneko l'a infectée de son pouvoir surnaturel.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Il y a deux options. Dans le meilleur des cas, elle se transforme en bakeneko pour le restant de sa vie.

-Et dans le pire des cas ?

-Si on ne la sauve pas, annonça gravement Rin, alors **elle mourra**.

Les paroles résonnèrent un long moment dans sa tête. Son cœur se serra brutalement. Elle ne voulait pas. Luka ne voulait pas que Miku meure. Pour le moment, elle était prête à croire tout ce que Rin lui dira. Pourvu que cela la sauve.

-Que faut-il faire pour éviter ça ? souffla Luka.

-Le livre que j'ai… Me dit que tu dois trouver un maneki-neko.

-N'importe lequel ?

-Oui, même celui de la loterie du coin. Du moment qu'il y a énormément d'espoir dedans.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Non, le baiser de celui ou celle à qui la personne infectée est liée la sauvera.

-Un b-b-baiser ? balbutia Luka.

-Oui, mais de toute façon ce n'est pas toi n'est-ce-pas ?

-…

-OH. MY. GOD.

-Noooon ! Non, absolument pas ! Ne te méprends pas et- je ne sais même pas ce que veut dire « liée »…

-Ouah, que c'est mignon, Luka-nee, souffla Rin à l'autre bout du fil.

-Papapardon ?

-Tu sais que… La personne en cours de transformation-disons, malade- ne peut se lier qu'avec la personne qu'elle aime le plus. Et vice-versa.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Rin sourit derrière son téléphone.

-Tu ne comprends pas, hein.

-Du tout.

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait.

-Evidemment.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, répéta Rin, la voix chargée d'ironie.

-Non, siffla Luka, irritée.

Elle entendit Rin soupirer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Luka-nee, bouge-toi le cul maintenant si tu ne veux pas que ta petite amie se transforme en yôkai.

-CE N'EST PAS MA PETITE AMIE ! rugit Luka, mais Rin avait déjà raccroché.

* * *

><p>Quelques minutes après avoir fait avaler de force un verre d'eau (dans lequel était glissé un somnifère) à Miku, toujours en train de délirer, Luka se rua vers le pachinko voisin, qui était fermé, puis à la loterie ouverte 247. Elle usa de son charme féminin (sa poitrine, disons) pour soutirer le maneki-neko au patron.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Luka après avoir rappelé Rin.

-Maintenant, tu viens chez moi. A moins que je pique les clés du rouleau compresseur…

-Tu es trop jeune pour conduire, gronda Luka. Nous venons.

* * *

><p>Contre toute attente, Luka vint en vélo. Ce fut compliqué, car mettre Miku complètement patraque mais qui gardait ses réflexes animaux sur le porte bagage était très ardu. De plus, il faisait désormais nuit noire, la montre fluorescente de Luka indiquait 1 heure du matin lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bas de l'immeuble où habitaient les Kagamine.<p>

-Len dort, dit simplement Rin, encore en pyjama. Ne faites pas de bruit.

Rin, affublée d'un seau, d'une louche et d'un sac en bandoulière, lui fit monter les escaliers, Miku sur l'épaule, et les conduisit sur le toit de l'immeuble. Un grand H y était dessiné pour accueillir les hélicoptères. Sur la grille de sécurité se trouvait accrochées plein d'étiquettes et plusieurs grelots qui donnaient un effet mystique. Rin déposa Miku, toujours à demi inconsciente sur le béton, sur la symétrie du H. Elle prit alors Luka par les épaules et la regarda du mieux qu'elle put dans les yeux, l'air sérieux.

-Ecoute, Luka-nee, ce qu'on va faire est à la limite de la sorcellerie. Je préfère parler de désensorcellement personnellement, surtout que c'est dans le domaine des yôkai, on peut donc se qualifier d'apprentis exorcistes, je dis bien apprentis, en plus ce livre n'est pas totalement, complètement, à cent pour cent fiable, après tout ma bibliothèque a beau être grande et géniale eh bien-

-Abrège, Kagamine, coupa sèchement Luka.

-…alors ça peut ne pas fonctionner.

Les paroles assénèrent Luka, comme si elle avait reçu un coup dans l'estomac. Dans la pénombre, Rin vit très bien ses pupilles se dilater et sa mâchoire se serrer.

-Luka ? murmura la petite blonde, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Miku, encore endormie.

-Ca va marcher.

-Pardon ?

-Ca va marcher-ça doit marcher. Parce que je lui ai promis de toujours l'aider, je lui ai promis, et elle doit se réconcilier avec son père, elle doit continuer à travailler, elle doit faire trop de choses. Elle doit rester avec nous, parce qu'elle doit rire, on est sa famille, tu comprends ? Je veux qu'elle sourie, qu'elle continue à vivre, qu'elle reste à mes côtés…

L'idée que son amie pouvait disparaître lui faisait mal- plus qu'il n'était supposé lui faire.

Rin eut alors un petit sourire triste.

-Tu me promets de ne pas m'en vouloir si ça ne marche pas, hein ?

-Ca marchera, Rin.

-Alors je te promets de faire de mon mieux. Je sauverai Miku.

Une bourrasque de vent fit soulever leurs cheveux et les grelots tintèrent en chœur.

-Je te le jure.

* * *

><p>Rin planta quatre piquets (des branches de parasol en fait) pour former un carré, avala deux comprimés avec un café et se massa longuement les tempes. Elle déposa plusieurs bougies, puis tira Miku au centre du carré formé par les piquets. Elle courut aux grilles de sécurité et colla trois grandes étiquettes chinoises avant de vérifier l'état des grelots. Il y en avait une vingtaine. Elle ressortit son livre, un chronomètre, puis partit remplir le grand seau d'eau fraîche. Avec une craie, elle dessina un demi-cercle devant le carré de piquets. Dessus, elle posa le maneki-neko. Elle sortit un briquet du sac autour de sa taille. Les yeux fous, elle eut un grand rire caverneux et se tourna vers Luka, qui regardait Miku avec anxiété, seule dans ce carré de piquets. Luka se demandait comment Rin avait l'air si sûre dans ses mouvements : ses mains étaient tachées de Javel, desséchant sa peau qui sentait l'orange d'ordinaire. D'un pas lent et délibéré, Rin inspira l'air, puis, de sa main droite, prit le seau, pour asperger Miku d'eau de sa main gauche. La fille chat siffla de fureur, mais ne fit aucun mouvement, encore alourdie par le puissant somnifère qu'on lui avait administré. Rin rit alors encore plus et tourna autour du carré, tapotant de temps à autre le maneki-neko. Elle ne jetait aucun coup d'œil au livre, que Luka tenait dans sa main : cependant, on aurait dit qu'elle avait appris par cœur ses actions.<p>

Glissant avec légèreté et souplesse, Rin alluma les bougies l'une après l'autre. Quand elle arriva à la deuxième, Miku s'agita. A la troisième, la fille chat se mit à siffler. A la quatrième, ce fut l'explosion.

Luka avait sursauté, le cœur battant. Devant elle, Miku était debout, feulant de terreur, hurlant de douleur. Dans son léger débardeur et son short, elle tremblait, mais sûrement pas de froid. Sa fourrure était hérissée : on voyait clairement des taches bleuâtres prendre peu à peu de la place sur son corps, comme des sillons de noirceur. Le plus déroutant était ses cheveux : il n'y avait pas de vent, mais ils s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Ses yeux à la fente étincelante brillaient de colère. Le vent s'engouffra alors sur le toit, si violent que Luka fit tomber le livre. Avec rage, Miku tenta de sortir, mais une sorte de mur invisible l'empêchait de faire un pas en dehors du carré. Elle tapa avec emportement sur ce mur et Rin ricana.

-Luka ! Ça marche, regarde ! Tu avais raison ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? rugit Luka par-dessus le vacarme du vent et de Miku.

-On attend…un tout petit peu ! répondit la blonde en checkant le chronomètre.

Soudain, le tonnerre gronda, et Luka commença à prendre panique. Ce n'était pas naturel.

-Rin ! implora-t-elle, affolée, regardant Miku qui hurlait de plus belle.

-MAINTENANT ! beugla Rin d'une voix âpre.

Il y eut un très grand éclair aveuglant. Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

><p>Il faisait encore noir quand Luka reprit mollement conscience. La jeune femme était allongée sur le ventre. Elle battit des paupières, ses yeux encore collés par le sérum. Elle s'assit, une main sur ses genoux endoloris, passa une main sur son visage, puis tourna la tête sur la droite.<p>

Rin était allongée également, sur le côté, dos à Luka, recroquevillée. Ses épaules présentaient des soubresauts- elle sanglotait. Paniquée, la femme aux cheveux roses se leva en toute hâte, grimaçant de douleur à cause de ses rotules.

-Rin ? voulut-elle demander, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

Les sanglots muets de la blonde s'arrêtèrent, figés. D'un mouvement de bras pénible, elle indiqua le carré de piquets- et plus exactement le maneki-neko.

Luka hoqueta de terreur. La statuette du chat-bonheur était surplombée par une aura de maléfices noire, démoniaque, qui s'élevait jusqu'au ciel, comme de la fumée. Elle eut un mouvement de recul, puis la jeune femme reporta son regard sur le carré de piquets.

Au centre se trouvait Miku, également allongée. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Elle ne respirait pas.

D'un mouvement brusque, Luka courut au quadrilatère et s'agenouilla rapidement auprès de Miku. Ses oreilles de chat avaient disparu, de même que sa queue. Mais elle n'ouvrait pas les yeux, et ne respirait plus. Ahurie, la jeune femme vérifia son pouls, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Le sien se mit à s'accélérer.

-Miku ! appela-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Miku ne se réveilla pas. Luka tapota ses joues, jusqu'à lui donner des grandes gifles. Elle lui fit boire de l'eau mais rien ne marchait. Miku gardait ses yeux désespérément clos. Luka répéta plusieurs fois son nom, en sentant son cœur lui faire mal à chaque seconde.

-J'suis désolée, je suis désolée, pardon…

-Rin !

-Je suis désolée, recommença Rin, je suis désolée, je te jure, j'ai essayé, ça n'a pas marché, je suis désolée Luka, je…

Elle éclata en sanglots, toujours recroquevillée dans son pyjama, et Luka eut de la peine pour elle.

-Rin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ? demanda Luka en redoutant la réponse.

-Elle est morte, Luka…ça n'a pas marché…

Elle est morte. Morte ! Les mots sonnèrent dans l'esprit de Luka longtemps. Elle le répéta plusieurs fois à voix haute.

-Elle est morte.

-Pardon, pardon, Luka, pardon…Oh, Miku-neechan, je suis désolée… continua à sangloter Rin.

-Morte…

-Lu…Luka…

D'un geste doux, Luka prit Miku dans ses bras. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, lui effleura la joue. Son visage sans vie. Son corps froid. Morte. La jeune femme remonta ses doigts sur les cils de Miku. Morte. Sur les sourcils. Morte. Suivit la courbe de son nez. Morte. Elle l'enlaça un moment. Ce corps sans vie, c'était Miku, désormais. Elle était morte, pâle, bien immobile et elle ne bougerait plus jamais. Luka caressa les lèvres de Miku. Si livide… Elle était morte…

Quelque chose de glacé coula sur ses joues. Luka comprit que c'était des larmes. Elle les essuya avec son épaule et renifla. Morte.

-Je ne veux pas.

Rin ne réagit pas tout de suite, ratatinée sur elle-même en ne cessant de s'excuser à Miku. Elle releva lentement la tête, ses yeux submergés d'eau.

-Quoi ?

-Je l'aime.

Un minuscule sourire triste planait sur les lèvres de Luka.

-Mais…à quoi ça sert de le dire maintenant ? gémit Rin. Elle est morte !

Les mots lui brûlaient la gorge comme un charbon ardent. Le soleil se levait derrière elles, inondant paresseusement le ciel de ses rayons zébrés. Les grelots tintèrent.

-Je suis liée à elle ! tonna Luka d'une voix claire. Elle ne mourra pas !

-Elle l'est déjà ! contredit Rin en hurlant. Et c'est de ma faute !

Le sourire de Luka s'évanouit, et elle tourna la tête. Le soleil se refléta dans ses yeux.

Lentement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Miku.

C'était un baiser chaste et pur, d'une grande puissance. Une lumière aveuglante éclaira le cœur de Luka, et le vent sembla s'engouffrer entre les deux filles, faisant danser leurs cheveux et leurs larmes. Rin eut un soubresaut et recula, incrédule. Derrière elle le maneki-neko semblait briller aussi, et l'aura se dissipait peu à peu, grâce à la lumière qui émanait de Luka.

Sous les yeux ahuris de la blonde, Miku reprit des couleurs, la fumée noire qui sortait du chat-bonheur disparut complètement. Luka rompit le contact, à regret, les yeux brillants. Elle fixait Miku avec un bonheur intense.

Soudain, Miku hoqueta.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans eut un sursaut, puis respira à nouveau. Fort et bruyant, son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Ses cheveux glissèrent sur le côté, dévoilant ses oreilles humaines. Elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard endormi dans celui de Luka.

-Tu devais aller à l'école aujourd'hui, gronda Luka. Mais bon, je crois que tu peux rester.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Miku, et la jeune fille se blottit contre la poitrine de Luka, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Le soleil baignait à présent le monde de lumière. Miku était allongée sur le canapé de Rin, recouverte de plusieurs couvertures, endormie. Rin épluchait une orange dans la cuisine et faisait un café à Luka. Elle lui jeta plusieurs regards circonspects, puis de nouvelles larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, alarmant la plus âgée.<p>

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-C'est rien…répondit Rin, peu convaincante. C'est juste que… J'sais pas, j'sais plus… Je comprends pas, elle était censée être morte…

-Oui, mais…tenta Luka.

-…et puis toi là t'arrives, tu te la joue prince charmant, continua Rin en faisant rougir fortement Luka, et puis paf d'un coup elle se réveille, style Belle au Bois Dormant…

-Rin, coupa Luka. Dis-moi sérieusement, est-ce que le charme est rompu ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Je suis sûre que oui, Luka-nee. Mais si tu veux en être sûre, appelle un véritable exorciste.

-Pourquoi est-ce que…quand je l'ai embrassée, demanda Luka en devenant rouge, elle s'est réveillée ?

Un ange passa encore, perturbé par le percolateur et le bruit dans une chambre. Len se réveillait.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça inconsciemment ?

-Je peux dire ça oui.

-Bon…

-Alors ?

-Je crois que seule la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle pouvait la sauver. Après tout, tu es liée à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, peut-être, murmura Luka.

Elle but une gorgée du café que lui tendait Rin.

-Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ?

-Dans le pire des cas, elle ne se réveillera pas. Mais ! ajouta précipitamment la blonde en voyant Luka sursauter, ce n'est sûrement pas envisageable. Je pense qu'elle va se lever en oubliant ce qui s'est passé. Elle aura simplement une sensation bizarre quand elle y repensera.

-Ah, soupira de soulagement la jeune femme. Comment ça se fait que tu soies aussi calée sur ça toi ?

-Parce que j'ai passé une nuit et demie à consulter des livres et Internet là-dessus, rien que pour toi, gronda Rin d'un ton agacé. Mais ne changeons pas de sujet. Je te retourne la question : qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

-Hein ? lâcha intelligemment Luka. Ben, ce que tu m'as dit, non ?

-Toi, avec Miku, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? soupira Rin avec irritation.

Luka ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme un poisson, et allait répondre quand Len arriva.

-Salut, Rin…Oh ! Luka-neechan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là de si bon matin ?

-Faire un coucou à mes Kagamine préférés, dit Luka en souriant. Joli pyjama, Len-kun.

-Dis-moi, tu as rêvé de quoi cette nuit ? demanda Rin d'un ton moqueur.

Len hoqueta de surprise, baissa les yeux sur son pyjama : un T-Shirt avec une photo de Kaito dessus, et un pantalon de lin qui montrait clairement… son érection matinale. Il s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux. Rin éclata de rire et Luka soupira.

-Revenons à notre sujet-

-Je ne sais pas, Rin. Je ne sais pas.

Elle sourit, se leva et lava sa tasse, sous le regard étonné de Rin. Elle traversa la pièce, puis s'assit sur le sol à côté du canapé, fixant Miku qui dormait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Luka lui caressa la joue.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas.

Après tout, l'avenir avait tellement de surprises. Elle aimait Miku profondément : rien que le fait de la voir lui faisait battre son cœur et lui donnait des ailes. Elle appréhendait un peu le fait d'aimer une femme, mais le fait que ce soit Miku, ça lui donnait du courage. Luka rit. Tant pis si elle devait se faire rejeter, elle le lui dirait.

Oui, un jour, elle le lui dirait.

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la matinée, Rin vit Luka endormie sur le sol, le plus près possible de Miku. Elle sourit, et appela son frère pour qu'il vienne lui ramener un futon et une couverture.<p> 


	3. The Return

**A/N : **Ca y est, j'ai fini ! Je suis assez fière, mais j'ai quand même le résultat est bâclé. Peut-être parce que j'ai fait plein de petits paragraphes. Voilà, voilà... Notez que j'ai eu beaucoup d'influences, par exemple, l'intégrale de Kakumei Utena (un de mes animes préférés), la série Bakemonogatari, cette image : h t t p : / / i m a g e s h a c k . u s / p h o t o / m y - i m a g e s / 3 3 9 / 4 5 d b 4 a 8 0 6 2 6 6 7 8 d f 8 c 4 d 5 6 b . j p g / ...

ainsi que de nombreuses chansons, dont _Chasing Cars _par Snow Patrol, _Servante du Feu _par Matthieu Ladouce, _La fée _de Zaz, _Six Steps _par Hatsune Miku et Megurine Luka, et _This is War _par 30 Secondes to Mars. Il y en a bien d'autres... Evidemment. Je remercie **Sarabeka**, **hallowii'n**, **xDBakachan**, **Angel-Of-Sword** et **Anonymagirl3** pour leur soutien à travers leurs commentaires.

Sincèrement, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu.

**Paru-ch4n.**

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p>4<em> juillet<em>

Luka tambourina à la porte.

-Haku ! rugit-elle. Si tu n'ouvres pas, je vais moi-même enfoncer cette porte !

Une voix singulière et mélodieuse lui parvint, feutrée par le bois.

-J'ai presque fini, Megurine-san !

Luka grommela et passa une main sur la porte. Le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la douche s'était arrêté. Elle aussi avait besoin de la salle de bains : de plus, l'eau, ça coutait cher ! Décidément, avec ces squatteurs, la note devenait salée, et même une centaine de coups de pied dans les fesses ne leur ferait pas changer leur comportement.

Meiko choisit ce moment pour ouvrir la porte, l'air stoïque. Lily siffla d'admiration, attirant l'attention de Luka qui resta bouche bée : bien que sobrement maquillée, Meiko demeurait très belle. Elle avait troqué son haut tailleur rouge et son short de la même couleur pour une robe noire, au décolleté qui descendait jusqu'au nombril, dénudant la majeure partie de ses seins, épousait ses formes avec sensualité. De longs gants de tissu noir et fin recouvraient ses mains jusqu'à ses avant-bras. Elle portait un simple collier orné de pierreries bordeaux, et son rouge à lèvres et son discret fard à paupières renforçait sa peau de pêche. Ses escarpins noirs portaient une petite rose rouge, et Meiko en prit une dans un vase qui était posé sur la table, pour le mettre dans ses cheveux, relevant ses mèches vers l'arrière avec élégance. Elle sourit.

-Tu es magnifique, Mei, murmura Luka. Elle se sentait très jalouse et en même temps époustouflée.

-Elle a raison, approuva Lily. Tu vas faire évanouir Kai.

Le regard carmin de Meiko se fit glacial. Elle tourna les talons sans un mot, toquant à la porte de la salle de bain au passage. Haku en sortit. Elle portait son uniforme de travail. Meiko roula des yeux et l'entraîna dans la chambre, permettant à Luka de pouvoir se maquiller « Enfin ! », pareil pour Lily.

Quand Meiko ressortit, Haku Yowane était métamorphosée. Meiko lui avait enfilé une robe d'un joli gris et blanc, qui embellissait sa peau laiteuse. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en demi. Son nœud habituel se situait juste derrière sa tête. Un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres, et ses joues habituellement pâles prirent une teinte rosée quand toutes la complimentèrent. Ses yeux rouges d'ordinaire tristes pétillaient de bonheur. Luka examina Lily de haut en bas : la blonde avait opté pour une tenue simple, des ballerines blanches et dorées, une robe blanche et légère avec des reflets mordorés. Maquillage naturel. Luka soupira. Elles allaient partir à une soirée très importante, et Lily restait fidèle à elle-même, elle ne se cassait pas la tête, quoi. Luka, elle, avait passé sa journée à fouiller dans ses armoires et à faire du shopping haute couture. C'était un gala exceptionnel, il fallait mettre le paquet pour impressionner les journalistes en plus, Luka était modèle !

Oui, mais voilà : cette réception était pour les Vocaloid, et pas pour les top-modèles. Leurs managers leur avait simplement dit de s'habiller correctement, et pas en tenue officielle.

Elle poussa son énième soupir, reposa son crayon, fit tinter ses clés, et d'une voix neutre, dit :

-Bon, on y va ?

* * *

><p>Elles restèrent toutes les quatre bouche bée.<p>

Fort heureusement, le manager de Meiko les réprimanda et leur mâchoire se referma net. Parce que, « non mais vous vous rendez compte, vous êtes à un gala huppé, vous n'allez pas trottiner comme ça sur le tapis rouge en bayant aux corneilles ? »

Devant elles, se trouvait un bâtiment magnifique, illuminé en entier en cette soirée d'été. Le manager de Meiko les poussa légèrement vers l'avant et Luka ne put profiter de l'architecture. Elle entra, rassurée de pouvoir échapper aux fans hurlant de joie et d'admiration. Des gens en smoking applaudissaient les quatre femmes. Lily en tête, elles foulèrent le tapis rouge et s'avancèrent vers le président de Crypton. Elle lui tendit la main, que le vieux bonhomme embrassa d'un geste qu'il voulait délicat. Il lissa sa moustache et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'exprima alors en anglais.

-_Mesdemoiselles_ Sakine, Masuda, Yowane _et_ Megurine, _je_ _vous souhaite la bienvenue._

-_Merci, Monsieur le président_. Répondit Luka de sa voix chantante.

Lily s'étonna et les entraîna un peu plus loin. Les jeune femmes restaient collées ensemble, Haku, Meiko et Luka parce que ça les terrorisait de se retrouver seules, et Lily parce qu'elle trouvait cela amusant d'avoir une horde de jeunes femmes qui la suivait partout. Elles échangèrent des poignées de main, quelques coupes de champagne, se dirigèrent vers le buffet. N'y tenant plus, Luka picora les morceaux de thon qui étaient disposés, plus par stress que par réelle faim. Une main délicate se posa sur la sienne.

Luka leva les yeux. C'était Miku, une fourchette dans la main. Le cœur de Luka fit quelques ratés quand elle réalisa que leurs visages étaient très proches, et aussi qu'elle était magnifique. Elle avait une petite robe noire à froufrous bouffants bleus sur le bas, légèrement décolletée et des ballerines, un peu comme Lily. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une seule queue de cheval, avec plein de petites barrettes.

-Ca gaze ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant la bise. Il s'est passé un truc intéressant ?

-Que pouic, répondit Luka en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur. J'ai juste discuté avec des gens gros et gras.

Miku rit.

-Zut alors, moi aussi je suis grosse et grasse ?

Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses s'accéléra alors qu'elle tentait de le maîtriser, le traître.

-P…pas du tout ! Et puis, qui y a-t-il de mal à être gros, hahaha…

-Relax Luka, fit Miku en levant les deux mains. Je plaisantais.

Luka soupira.

-Tu m'as l'air un peu fatiguée, et puis ce rire nerveux, ça montre à quel point tu es stressée… Tu aurais peut-être dû refuser l'invitation ?

La plus âgée secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

-Non, c'est toi qui m'en as parlé. Je suis venue, je reste.

Miku sourit, une petite rougeur sur les joues.

-Bien sûr. Tu es très belle.

Luka devint rouge tomate et déglutit.

-Toi aussi, tu es superbe, murmura-t-elle.

-Putain, vous m'énervez toutes les deux, à rougir comme des ados mal dégrossis, alors que moi je suis loin de ma chérie !

Elles tournèrent la tête en synchronisation, pour découvrir une Lily les sourcils joints, le regard droit devant et les poings sur les hanches.

-Ah, Lily… ? marmonna Luka.

En temps normal, elle adorait Lily, mais quand son amie venait la déranger dans ses rares moments en tête-à-tête avec Miku, elle voulait l'empaler avec un thon surgelé.

-Ouais, Lily ! fit sèchement la blonde en reniflant. La seule, l'unique, la toute seule.

-Lily, mais tu es saoule ? s'exclama Miku. Combien de bouteilles as-tu bu.

-Juste deux, grimaça Lily. Et encore, Meiko a fini la moitié.

Luka parcourut la salle des yeux, terrifiée à l'idée que leur manager pouvait venir. Si jamais Lily ressortait dans cet état-là, elle pouvait dire « sayonara » à sa carrière. Soudain, une sonnerie s'échappa d'un sac qui traînait par terre, blanc et doré, sûrement celui de la grande blonde. Elle farfouilla dedans sous le regard ébahi des deux autres et répondit au téléphone.

-Ouais, allô ! dit-elle âprement.

Il y eut un petit silence, perturbé par quelques personnes qui tentaient de s'approcher. Soudain, Lily déversa un torrent de larmes.

-Lily ?

-Tu me maaaanqueuuuhh…snif…sanglota Lily. Quand est-ce que tu viennnnnns ?

-Ouah, elle est sacrément bourrée ! Quand elle parle avec sa petite amie-dont j'ignore toujours le nom- Lily devient aussi folle que cette fille dans Mirai Nikki.

-Bon, on part, alors ? suggéra Miku.

Luka approuva. Elles s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

-Tout de même, je me demande qui peut être sa copine, dit Luka.

-Pareil.

Elle examina Luka de la tête aux pieds : la jeune femme aux cheveux roses portait une robe tailleur, blanche et rose, et des chaussures à lacets montants blancs. Elle avait mis quelques bijoux, et un peu de maquillage pour renforcer la beauté de son visage, qui faisait la fierté de Crypton. Luka rougit encore un peu. Miku lui proposa de rejoindre les autres, avant que leurs managers leur demandent de monter sur scène. Elles rejoignirent donc les têtes multicolores qui étaient entourées de badauds. Kaito les salua en premier, une main sur le nez.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Miku, soucieuse de son ami.

-Il est en train d'arrêter les filets de sang qui coulent de son nez, soupira Lily en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-C'est la chaleur, je n'ai pas mangé de glace depuis deux heures. Dit le jeune homme.

-M'est avis que c'est plus Meiko qui t'as fait cet effet-là, rit Luka.

Lily était en train de tapoter nerveusement sur son téléphone : en cet instant, elle ressemblait énormément à Akita Neru (qui se trouvait d'ailleurs à l'opposé de la salle, discutant avec Len).

-Ca va, Lily ? Tu semblais désemparée, tout à l'heure.

-Je le suis toujours, mais j'ai dessoulé, soupira-t-elle.

Soudain, un grand bruit attirait leur attention. C'était SeeU, qui s'était précipitée sur Len, provoquant grands cris suraiguës de la part de Rin et Neru.

-Len-kun est l'objet de nombreux désirs féminins, constata Miku.

-Quel dommage qu'il craque sur toi, Kai, soupira Luka.

Kaito ne répondit pas, dardant son regard bleu électrique sur le blondinet.

-Tu ne peux pas oublier Mei et sortir avec lui ? demanda la jeune femme, l'air triste.

Son ami secoua la tête négativement et déglutit. Miku lui frotta le dos, en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes du genre « Tu verras, ça va s'arranger, Kaito-nii. Meiko-nee finira par te regarder… Puis de toute façon, tu pourras toujours avoir Len-kun ! ». Le regard de Miku se fit alors perçant et elle fixa SeeU.

-Elle est superbe, ce soir.

Kaito siffla, l'air moqueur. Luka écarquilla les yeux.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de la mettre dans ton lit ? s'exclama Lily en riant.

-Cette fille a les mains d'une femme de quarante ans, répondit Miku avec un sourire narquois.

Luka contempla ses mains discrètement, sans comprendre.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Tu reconnais une fille qui sait le faire rien qu'en regardant ses mains, intervint Lily qui admirait la coloration carmin que prenait le visage de Luka. Genre, son expérience.

-J'ai compris, murmura Luka.

Son cœur faisait des hauts et des bas : Miku semblait intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre, qui avait l'air de s'y connaître en sexe, tandis qu'elle, avec ses mains de gamine qui prouvaient qu'elle ne savait même pas caresser la joue d'un homme, restait là à la regarder !

Kaito fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'aime pas ton comportement, Miku. Tu essayes de te faire n'importe qui, ça te portera préjudice.

-Ah bon ? dit Lily. Je ne te savais pas comme ça.

Miku rit d'un rire sans joie.

-C'est pourtant vrai.

-Même son manager, précisa Kaito.

-Tu ne sais pas le meilleur ? Il est marié et a un petit garçon de trois ans.

-L'adultère par excellence, dit Lily, l'air surprise.

-Moi non plus je n'aime pas ton comportement, Miku, dit Luka très fort.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de discuter pour fixer tous trois la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle se mit alors à parler rapidement.

-On dirait que tu trouves cela une fierté… Tu ne serais pas en train de te noircir sciemment ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pour te sentir mieux ? Pour combler un vide ?

Miku resta silencieuse un instant avant de répondre.

-C'est vrai, c'est pour combler un vide. Un vide profond et très douloureux. Je crois que je devrais essayer d'oublier et me caser pour de bon.

Le cœur de Luka s'arrêta de battre pendant un moment quand les yeux de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se dirigèrent vers SeeU.

* * *

><p><em>5 juillet<em>

Luka ouvrit les yeux.

Elle était dans son lit, le soleil et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient les yeux. D'un geste endormi, elle se gratta la joue et repoussa légèrement les couvertures, avant de regarder à côté.

Elle faillit mourir de surprise.

-Kupo ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux violets ouvrit ses yeux bleus marine, avant de les refermer en grognant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres qui se découvrirent sur de grandes dents blanches.

-Salut, Luka.

Il était torse nu.

Elle ne portait pas de pantalon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit, Gakupo ?

-On a passé la nuit ensemble.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Dis-moi que tu déconnes ?

-Peut-être ?

-Comment ça peut-être ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas.

-Oh ! Super, ça nous avance _beaucoup_ !

-Hé ! dit-il en levant les mains. J'étais saoul et toi aussi.

Elle sortit du lit et son pied se posa sur quelque chose de chaud.

-Kai ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi tu dors par terre ?

-Hmmmmm, grogna-t-il, en position fœtale et en caleçon.

-Réponds où je te plante un thon dans le cul.

-Tu reprends la technique de Miku ? marmonna Kaito.

-Ah, le poireau dans les fesses ? intervint Gakupo.

-Ne me dites pas que tous les deux êtes passés dans le lit de Miku ? s'exclama Luka incrédule.

-Si, répondirent les deux hommes en chœur.

Ses ongles vernis de turquoise se promenèrent dans sa chevelure rosâtre. Elle eut envie de vomir.

-Vous êtes passés dans le mien, hier ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Kaito et Gakupo échangèrent un regard, puis répondirent par la négative. Luka soupira de soulagement et ses mains couvrirent ses yeux.

-Kai, Kupo, dit-elle. Je préfère qu'on oublie tout ça… et qu'on aille bouffer. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ?

Ils sourirent.

.

Pendant la matinée, Luka appela Meiko et Haku. La brune avait dormi chez elle, et Haku chez Neru. Lily dormait sur le canapé de Gumi et Miki, surveillée de près par Teto et Ted. Les jumeaux étaient chez leur manager. Pas de problème. Elle enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, laissant des sonorités apaisantes prendre le contrôle de son cerveau, sans adresser un regard à ses deux amis en train de manger, pour l'un une glace à la vanille, pour l'autre un bol de riz aux aubergines, assis en face d'elle. Elle joua un instant avec ses baguettes, tapant sur la table en rythme avec la musique.

Le téléphone sonna. Kaito grimaça, son mal de tête vissé dans son crâne. Il se leva et répondit, désireux de faire taire le bruit tonitruant qui s'échappait de l'objet.

-Allô ?

-_Kaito-nii ?_

-Oh, Miku, c'est toi. Où es-tu ?

-_Je suis chez moi. Luka est là ?_

-Ouais, elle mange. Je te la passe ?

-_S'te plaît._

-Ca roule.

Il fit un geste à Luka, qui arracha les écouteurs d'un geste brusque et prit le combiné.

-Allô ? répéta-t-elle.

-_Oh, Luka, c'est moi. Ca va ?_

Luka avala difficilement sa salive.

-On peut dire ça.

-_Ah, super. Je voulais te demander si tu pouvais venir chez moi ce soir._

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi donc ? Une chanson ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

-_Pas vraiment. Rin sera là aussi_.

-Rin ? Ah bon. Je dois apporter un truc ?

-_Rien, rien._

-Euh… Okay.

Il y eut un bruit étrange derrière. Comme des assiettes qu'on entrechoquaient.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Luka.

-_C'est SeeU qui range la vaisselle._

La gorge de Luka devint très sèche.

-SeeU ?

-_Elle a passé la nuit chez moi._

* * *

><p>Luka donna un violent coup de volant, faisant sursauter Rin à ses côtés.<p>

-Dis donc, Luka-nee, tu es sûrement en colère, mais je t'en prie, je veux arriver chez Miku en entier, et si possible, que mon rouleau compresseur le soit aussi.

-_Elle a couché avec SeeU !_ fulmina Luka. SeeU !

-Tu as un problème avec SeeU ?

Luka coupa brusquement ses lamentations et fixa Rin, le visage tout rouge.

-Ben… SeeU… Elle a… des mains d'adulte tu vois !

-Oui, et après ?

-Elle en connaît un rayon, marmonna Luka.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Elle est calée côté sexe ! hurla la jeune femme, laissant Rin mortifiée.

-Pff… Effectivement, vous êtes très compliquées, toutes les deux. Combien de fois tu l'as embrassée, déjà ?

-Neuf, répondit Luka du tac au tac.

-Hm.

Rin se demanda si Luka était fleur bleue au point de compter chaque baiser ou chaque fois qu'elle adressait la parole à Miku.

-Arrrgh ! beugla Luka en se frottant les cheveux d'un poing, l'autre main occupée à tenir le volant. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour avoir trois ans de moins, être dans le même lycée qu'elle ! On pourrait vivre une superbe idylle à la Strawberry Panic !

Tandis que le rouleau compresseur écrasait quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une poubelle, Rin s'imagina ce que c'aurait pu donner.

-Bon, écoute… euh… rien n'est perdu…

-Hein ?

-Je sais que le comportement de Miku est très… limite… qu'elle change de partenaire souvent.

-Tu veux dire _très_ souvent. Dit Luka d'un ton amer.

-Oui bref. Je suis sûre qu'elle fait ça à cause de toi.

Luka braqua **brusquement** à gauche. Les pneus crissèrent douloureusement. Rin hurla et remercia sa conscience d'avoir jugé bon d'attacher sa ceinture, pour une fois.

-Mais ça va pas ? Je te rappelle que c'est un **ROULEAU COMPRESSEUR**, pas une Smart !

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ferait ça à cause de moi ? demanda Luka, ignorant les reproches de son amie.

Rin soupira et se massa le front. Elle commençait sérieusement à avoir mal à la tête. Le plus étonnant, ce fut qu'elle, Kagamine Rin, quinze ans, soit là à donner des conseils de cœur à Megurine Luka, vingt et un an.

Mais tout de même, Rin, aussi gentille soit-elle, se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir accepté que Luka conduise.

Grossière erreur.

Elles allaient tout droit vers la mort.

-Cette débauche, c'est à cause de toi, pour combler un vide. Je mettrais ma main à couper que Miku est amoureuse de toi depuis longtemps déjà. Comme elle était certaine que tu ne répondrais pas à ses sentiments, elle a changé de personne comme on change de chaussettes, pour essayer de t'oublier. Ca n'a fait qu'accroître sa douleur.

Le cœur de Luka fit un arrêt.

-Mais le fait qu'elle ait chauffé SeeU, et devant toi… Ca ne mène qu'à deux conclusions.

-Lesquelles ?

-Soit : elle essaye de te rendre jalouse. Soit : elle veut tout effacer. Pour de bon.

Luka songea alors à Kaito, qui voulait tenter de sortir avec elle pour oublier Meiko. Elle eut envie de foncer dans un mur (mais le rouleau compresseur était si massif que ce serait le mur qui serait démoli, et pas le véhicule.)

-Dans les deux cas, Luka, bouge-toi.

-Me bouger ? balbutia Luka.

-Ben oui. Tu l'aimes, non ? Alors arrête d'être aussi coincée du cul et fonce.

-M…mais…

-T'es grave… On dirait Len devant Kai-nii.

-Ah… C'est vrai que ton frère…

-Ouais mon frère. Bon. On s'en fout de lui pour le moment, c'est de toi qu'on cause, toi, la jeune femme timorée et indécise qui fait chier Kagamine Rin. Toi, Luka.

-Luka t'emmerde.

-Moi aussi.

-Farpait.

-Très bien.

-Super.

-Fexcellent.

-On est arrivés.

Elle trouva un emplacement suffisamment grand pour garer le rouleau compresseur. Elle ouvrit la portière et fit attention de ne pas tomber. Rin était déjà devant la porte du bâtiment. Mue par l'envie de voir Miku, elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, même si elle était nerveuse de penser que SeeU pouvait être là également. Elle toqua à la porte, tandis que Rin, pantelante, suivait derrière. Personne ne répondait. Elle décida d'ouvrir en ignorant les protestations de Rin. La maison avait énormément changé depuis la dernière fois, le plus flagrant était qu'il était propre, qu'il n'y avait plus une pelote de poussière et que la peinture avait passé de blanc chaume à un bleu clair. Les meubles étaient fournis de plantes et photos des Vocaloid. On entendait de l'eau couler, ce qui laissait à penser que Miku se douchait. Le bruit s'arrêta, et Luka vit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir.

Devant Rin et Luka, se dressait une jeune fille, pas moins de dix-sept ans, aux cheveux blonds comme les rayons du soleil, qui ondulaient avec grâce. Ses yeux renvoyaient l'image d'une mer turquoise en été, tandis que sa peau, hâlée par le soleil, était ruisselante de gouttelettes d'eau. Enserrée autour de son élégante poitrine, était nouée une serviette de bain orange qui s'enroulait jusqu'à ses cuisses, découvrant ses bras frêles et ses jambes arquées et sans le moindre poil. L'apparition entrouvrit la bouche, dévoilant ses dents blanches et parfaites.

-Rin-chan, Megurine-sempai ! s'exclama-t-elle de sa voix magnifique. Asseyez-vous, je m'habille et je reviens !

-See… SeeU… balbutia Rin.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Luka. Celle-ci était en train de fixer SeeU avec un air impénétrable, mais la tension se sentait dans l'air. Rin était certaine que Luka envoyait des ondes meurtrières. Elle frissonna.

-Où est Miku ? parvint à articuler la plus petite.

SeeU sourit narquoisement. Elle se mordilla un ongle puis le lécha.

-Encore en train de récupérer dans la baignoire, je suppose.

Et elle tourna les talons.

* * *

><p>L'air ambiant était étouffant. La tension montait.<p>

D'un côté, il y avait Miku, plongée dans ses cahiers, ou qui faisait semblant, et qui croquait de temps à autre un poireau. Ensuite, il y avait Rin, à côté d'elle, qui surveillait son thé et ses mandarines avec timidité. Et enfin, l'une en face de l'autre, il y avait SeeU et Luka. SeeU dégustait sa tarte à la crème sans prêter attention au regard neutre que lui coulait Luka. Si on en oubliait la raideur qui régnait, Luka restait de marbre, si ce n'était que son regard était trop peu expressif pour que ce soit normal. Le seul signe qui la trahissait était son index qui tapotait constamment la table avec un léger « toc ! ».

-Au fait, Miku-nee, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais refait l'appartement à neuf ! Il est très beau ! s'exclama Rin nerveusement.

-N'est-ce-pas ! répondit Miku. Je voulais faire la surprise à mon père.

Luka oublia un instant qu'elle tuait SeeU mentalement et écarquilla les yeux.

-Il va revenir habiter avec toi ?

Miku hocha énergiquement la tête, tout sourire. Luka éclata d'un rire joyeux.

-Ca alors, je suis contente pour toi !

-Moi aussi je suis contente pour moi !

-Je ne savais pas que tu vivais sans tes parents, Miku, dit SeeU.

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire, mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu ne passais presque jamais chez toi… renchérit Rin.

-Tu me présenteras ton père, Miku ? continua SeeU.

Il fit soudainement très froid, sûrement provoqué par la vision obscure de Luka. Miku esquissa un sourire gêné.

-Pourquoi pas, lâcha la jeune fille.

-Miku-nee ! siffla Rin en foudroyant Luka du regard. Je croyais que tu nous avais appelées pour réviser. Faisons donc des binômes, moi avec SeeU, toi avec Luka-nee.

SeeU fronça légèrement les sourcils avant d'acquiescer. Elle se leva pour se rapprocher de Rin et envoya un baiser à Miku qui rougit fortement. Luka gardait son expression neutre qui exaspérait Rin.

-Si on allait dans la chambre ? proposa-t-elle.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna la plus grande.

Dès qu'elles se furent éloignées, Miku poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce qui interpella Luka.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Um… SeeU est … comment dire… un poil possessive ?

-Sérieux ? Je croyais qu'elle aimait Len ?

-Moi aussi, gémit Miku.

Luka resta bouche bée.

-Et toi… tu ne penses pas…

-La jeter ? J'ai bien essayé, mais elle rétorque sans cesse qu'une fille libre comme l'air finit toujours enchaînée par quelqu'un de stupide, ce qu'elle n'est pas.

-J'en doute sérieusement, murmura Luka.

Miku dut l'entendre, car elle souleva les sourcils d'un air triste.

-Je sais qu'elle me pose des problèmes, mais tu ne devrais pas être aussi méchante que ça avec elle… C'est aussi mon amie et… Attends, reprit-elle, les pommettes carmin. Ne me dis pas que tu es… _jalouse_ ?

Les joues de Luka s'empourprèrent. Elle se mit à balbutier et changea brusquement de sujet.

-Mais tu veux faire quelle université ? Tes examens sont la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce-pas ?

-…La même que vous tous, répondit la jeune fille après un instant où son regard semblait suppliant.

Kaito, Meiko, Lily, Gakupo et Luka étaient dans la même université et faisaient partie de l'association de musique d'une autre université, qui regroupait les autres, Leon, Lola, Miriam, IA-Aria, Sonika, Sweet Ann, Big Al, Kiyoteru…

-Les examens… sont très durs, tu sais ?

-Je le sais… et je travaille. Regarde.

Miku sortit une feuille, sûrement un devoir.

-Ca alors… 89 sur 100 ! C'est…

-Largement pas assez. Je vise les 100.

-C'est ambitieux !

-Disons 99 sur 100 alors ?

Elles sourirent.

-Tu m'as aidée sans compter, alors la moindre des choses est de faire de mon mieux !

-Hé, n'en fais pas trop quand même, dit Luka, les joues un peu rouges.

-T'inquiètes, je prends soin de moi…

-C'est pour cela que tu prends du bon temps avec SeeU… marmonna amèrement Luka.

Miku ne l'entendit pas et piailla de joie.

-En attendant, c'est Tanabata demain, on pourrait tous y aller ensemble ? On ira en yukata ?

-Hein ?

-Le temple en haut de la colline, là, il fait des feux d'artifice, et il y a un superbe matsuri. Pourquoi on n'y irait pas ?

Luka haussa un sourcil.

-On m'a dit que tu n'es jamais entrée dans un temple de ta vie.

-Qui t'a dit ça ? 'fin…C'est un peu vrai… Mais ma mère m'y a emmenée une fois quand j'étais petite, ajouta-t-elle, l'air vague.

-Ah, ta mère…

Il y eut un petit blanc.

-A quoi ressemblait-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Miku resta silencieuse un léger instant, se demandant si elle ferait mieux d'en parler. Si elle commençait, elle allait fondre en larmes… et les larmes… ça allait foutre en l'air son mascara.

-Ma mère… débuta-t-elle la gorge sèche, elle a les cheveux comme moi, de la même couleur, mais longs comme les tiens. Je me rappelle pas bien d'elle… juste de sa voix très douce et ses mains qui me pinçait le nez. Mon père doit avoir des centaines de photos, mais moi je n'en ai trouvé qu'une… et on ne la voit pas bien.

-Pourquoi ton père ne veut pas te montrer les photos de ta mère ? s'enquit Luka.

-En fait, c'est moi qui ne voulais pas les voir. J'avais peur de trop m'attacher à un fantôme, à des personnes qui ne pourront jamais venir dans mes bras… dit-elle doucement en levant des yeux brillants vers Luka.

Et pendant un instant, le cœur de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses déborda de compassion, au point de lui faire perdre la tête. Ce n'était plus Hatsune Miku la chanteuse, comédienne, coquine, railleuse, légèrement manipulatrice qu'elle avait l'habitude de connaître au travail. Elle voyait sous ses yeux la vraie Hatsune Miku, fragile, vulnérable, qui manquait tellement d'affection qu'elle avait fini par tenter de geler ses sentiments, en couchant à droite et à gauche, en se laissant emporter par l'ivresse de la vie. D'un geste léger comme une plume, elle leva la main et effleura la joue de Miku sur bout des doigts, avant de la caresser et de plonger sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle l'embrassa avec délicatesse-sur la joue hein.

-On a tous peur de se lancer, chuchota Luka. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, affronte tes peurs et élance-toi… on verra bien le résultat !

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment, Miku se retrouva dans ses bras, tirant le tissu qui ornait le dos de la plus grande.

-Mais si je me retrouve seule, Luka ? risqua-t-elle, la voix déformée par l'émotion.

-Personne ne te laissera seule… En tout cas, moi je serai toujours près de toi.

Alors Miku éclata en sanglots. Luka la laissa pleurer sur son épaule et lui frotta le dos affectueusement. Rin passa la tête par le seuil de la porte de la chambre, mais elle comprit que tout allait bien. La blonde sourit et leva le pouce, sans que Luka ne la remarque.

-Merci, sanglotait Miku. Merci Luka.

Luka se contenta de sourire et de lui frotter le dos.

* * *

><p><strong>0o0o0o0o0o0o<strong>

* * *

><p><em>5 mois plus tard <em>

Gumi tambourinait la table de ses stylos. Miki, qui n'appréciait pas ce bruit, se contentait de claquer la langue de temps à autre en lançant un regard désapprobateur à la fan de carottes pour l'inciter à stopper son manège, en vain. Miku, elle, dodelinait de la tête en chantonnant Raver Hi-Fi. Luka surveillait le train des révisions d'un œil attentif tout en mâchonnant un poireau, puisqu'il n'y avait que ça dans le frigo. Hatsune Tasuku, le père de Miku, semblait apprécier ce légume tout autant que sa fille.

Il était sorti pour le moment, mais depuis cinq mois, il avait fait la surprise d'arriver pile le jour du Tanabata. Outre passé l'étonnement d'avoir vu Miku en tenue de prêtresse (« Hatsune Miko »), de voir sa maison complètement transformée et sa fille qui désirait revoir les photos de sa mère, il s'était installé et ne faisait des voyages fonctionnels qui ne duraient guère plus de deux semaines. Miku s'était rapprochée de lui, et la présence paternelle qui lui avait manqué durant tant de temps lui faisait de bien, cela se voyait à son travail. Bien sûr, Tasuku grinçait des dents à chaque fois qu'on faisait interpréter à sa fille une chanson osée, mais le travail de Miku était plein de vitalité. Peut-être était-ce également dû au fait que, souvent collée à Luka, elle ait adopté son mode de vie et ses habitudes, délaissant les médicaments et les coupe-faims pour une alimentation saine et équilibrée ainsi du sport intensif.

Les murs de l'appartement de Miku étaient maintenant tapissés de centaines de cadres-photos, photos de famille pour la plupart, mais également des Vocaloid lors de tournées ou simplement d'amis. Tasuku aimait même s'occuper de fleurs et affectionnait particulièrement un petit plant de mini-tomates qu'I-Aria lui avait offert. Sa fille le taquinait en l'appelant « père au foyer dévoué à la fleuriste d'en face ». Il ne répliquait pas (la fleuriste d'en face était en effet charmante)

En attendant, Miku, Gumi, Miki, SeeU et Piko allaient entrer à l'université, tandis que pour Rin et Len le moment était venu de choisir un lycée. Len voulait un lycée pour garçons, mais sa sœur jumelle lui avait conseillé de choisir le même qu'elle. Len avait beau avoir le béguin pour Kaito, elle voulait être sûre que ce n'était pas les hommes et uniquement les hommes qui attiraient son frère. Mais après réflexion, dans un lycée mixte, Len serait harcelé par la gent féminine, ce qui risquait qu'il en soit dégoûté à jamais…

Pour les trois jeunes filles, l'université était choisie, c'était celle où étudiaient Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gakupo et Lily. SeeU avait en premier abord décidé de faire de même, mais il n'y avait pas de sous-section coréenne dans celui-ci. Elle avait dû, à son grand regret, ainsi que Piko, se rabattre sur l'autre, où étudiaient par exemple Bruno et Clara, Sweet Ann, Big Al, Kiyoteru, Sonika, Prima… puisqu'elle privilégiait les langues.

On était donc en décembre, il faisait froid et Noël allait bientôt être là, mais surtout c'était les résultats des exams et les révisions pour le début d'année qui occupaient les esprits. Luka avait accepté d'aider les trois filles, tandis que Gakupo se chargeait de SeeU et Piko. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu de par son ami, les deux jeunes lui rendaient la vie impossible. Elle fit un check rapide de son portable et soupira en voyant la tonne de SMS que lui avaient envoyé ses amis et ses patrons. Miku leva un regard interrogateur, ce à quoi Luka répondit par un petit sourire. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues très proches ces cinq derniers mois… Luka savait maintenant contrôler ses battements de cœur par une série de respirations, savait refouler la tristesse et la colère, et surtout, sa douleur. C'était une vraie souffrance que de marcher aux côtés de celle qu'elle aimait, mais également un véritable bonheur, comme la permission de vivre un jour de plus. Evidemment, elle se posait beaucoup de questions, plus sur ses sentiments, mais sur ceux de Miku. La jeune fille était très tactile, se permettait de lui toucher les bras, les épaules, l'enlaçait souvent, enfonçait sa tête dans ses omoplates… des tortures supplémentaires pour Luka qui se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça. Et qui après se rappelait que la Miku-chat faisait exactement pareil.

Un couinement de joie émis par Miki la tira subitement de ses pensées.

-Regardez ! Il neige !

-Ouah, sérieux ?

Miki et Miku se précipitèrent à la fenêtre en poussant des petits cris de joie.

-Ca alors, y a plus de 20 centimètres !

Luka soupira, un léger sourire, tandis que Gumi assistait à la scène d'un regard totalement désintéressé, le menton au creux de la main. Luka laissa griller un instant ses jambes sous le kotatsu avant d'intervenir.

-Mesdemoiselles, je sais que c'est la première neige de Noël, mais les révisions sont tout de même importantes !

-Oh, Luka, on révise depuis des heures ! J'ai la tête qui va exploser ! pleurnicha Miku. De plus, on a déjà passé les exams de l'université où on veut aller !

-C'est vrai, Luka- j'ai l'impression de voir des kanji partout sur le mur… renchérit Miki d'un ton plaidant.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, on ne pourrait pas faire une petite pause ? ajouta Gumi.

Luka poussa un énième soupir avant de déclarer.

-Habillez-vous chaudement, c'est bataille de boules de neige !

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, avec la nuit qui tombait, le chauffeur de Miki et Gumi se gara devant le bâtiment. Les quatre amies, exténuées et trempées, se dirent au revoir, laissant Luka seule avec Miku.<p>

-Tu veux dormir chez moi, Luka ?

-Oh, euh… Je ne préfère pas, ton père…

-…dira oui. Il t'adore.

-Moi aussi, j'aime bien Tasuku-san, mais…

-Allez quoi ! Ca me ferait tellement plaisir !

-Je crois me rappeler qu'on avait dit « une requête par jour » ?

Une chose avec les deux jeunes femmes : Miku, qui demandait constamment des trucs à Luka, s'était pliée au plan établi par celle-ci. Seulement une requête par jour.

-M…mais…

-La neige ? Faire une pause ? Ca ne te dit rien, hm ?

Miku ne répondit pas, la tête de Chat Potté collée sur le visage.

Luka étira ses membres ankylosés en baillant. Il était tard, et son amie prenait sa douche. La jeune femme avait prévenu ses parents qu'elle serait chez Miku jusqu'au lendemain.

-Dis, dis, Luka, j'y pense, tu n'as jamais vu mon uniforme ? lui parvint la voix feutrée de Miku.

Luka sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle posa une main sur le nez, sentant qu'il picotait. L'eau dans la douche s'était arrêtée.

-Non, jamais… L'uniforme de Shibuya Sud, hein ?

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, montrant Miku dans un chandail qu'elle avait retroussé jusqu'aux coudes, avec un petit nœud noir et une jupe de la même couleur. Elle avait même mis des loose socks.

-Oh ! s'exclama Luka. Ca te va bien !

-N'est-ce-pas ? Gumi ne l'aime pas, elle dit que y a trop de peau exposée. Moi je trouve carrément qu'il n'y en a pas assez.

-Hm, c'est quand même limite…

-Elle dit ça, parce qu'elle et moi on va souvent dans les endroits en hauteur. J'adore ça.

Elle sourit et Luka dut commencer sa série de respirations pour calmer son cœur.

-Comme des chat. Sur le toit, ou sur l'antenne de la station de radio. On fait ça souvent avec Miki et SeeU. Du coup, au lycée, on nous appelle « Voca-Nyaa ». SeeU comme chef.

Luka stoppa son manège. Elle leva des yeux hésitants vers son amie.

-Vous avez réussi à rester amies ?

Le sourire de Miku s'évanouit. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

En fait, depuis quelques mois, SeeU s'éloignait de la personne qu'elle harcelait constamment. Cela peut-être était dû au fait qu'il y ait un homme chez sa camarade, mais également parce que Luka était souvent aux côtés de Miku. Au grand dam de Rin. Elle désespérait de voir Luka aussi indécise.

Miku se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama tout en fredonnant l'air de Nibyoukan, une chanson de Gumi. Elle se vautra sur le futon et toussota puisqu'elle était atterrie sur le ventre. Et ça faisait mal. Luka éclata de rire et frotta le dos de Miku qui se vengea en faisant des chatouilles. Cela finit en batailles de polochons et toutes deux, extenuées, s'allongèrent, leurs têtes côte-à-côte. Miku, pensive, leva les deux bras et remonta ses manches.

-Il faudra que je pense à me raser les bras, dit-elle. Mais j'ai jeté mon rasoir. Et l'épilation par bandes me fait super mal…

-Moi je suis habituée.

-Hmmm… j'aurais dû commencer avec ça…

Elle soupira et se retourna sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans le coussin.

-Au fait, je voulais t'offrir quelque chose.

-Un cadeau ? s'étonna Luka.

-Oui, attends que je le cherche…

Miku farfouilla un instant dans ses affaires et ressortit une petite boîte recouverte de papier doré. Luka, ravie, l'ouvrit et découvrit…

-Un pendentif ?

-Oui, tu le trouves joli ?

C'était une aile de papillon, rose et argent. Elle était magnifique.

-C'est superbe… souffla Luka.

-C'est une… une référence à Magnet. J'en ai une moi aussi.

Elle lui indiqua son cou. Sur celui-ci pendait le même pendentif, bleu, cette fois.

-Merci, Miku… Ca me touche… souffla Luka. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'aides le plus possible… C'est pour te remercier, mais ça ne suffit pas à t'expliquer ma gratitude. Répondit Miku en lui attachant le collier autour du cou.

-Les…les amis servent à ça… chuchota Luka, émue.

-Les amis, hein ? C'est vrai.

-Merci, Miku.

-Merci, Luka.

* * *

><p>-<em>Ne<em>, _ne_, Luka.

-Quoi ?

-Tu penses quoi de Gakupo ? Il t'aime bien…

Luka resta un instant silencieuse, fixant le plafond, en train de triturer son collier, le cœur douloureux dans la poitrine.

-Hm, avec Kai aussi qui me tourne autour, mais « juste comme ça », et 'Kupo qui est jaloux à mort…

Miku fredonnait maintenant « Aimai Elegy ».

-Kai-nii te tourne autour ?

-Ouais. Mais c'est pour oublier Meiko, tu comprends…

-Hm. Et 'Kupo ?

-Un jour, il m'a dit … « Tu leur plais, à tout le monde, tu leur plais, même aux filles ! Ca me rend dingue. Je déteste ces chacals, baveux, lubriques, qui sont là juste à te mater pour ta poitrine. Moi j'ai envie de t'aimer, pas pour ton corps… »

-C'est mignon, murmura Miku. Pourquoi tu-

-Simplement parce que je suis déjà amoureuse, Miku, répondit Luka d'une voix enrouée.

Miku ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Je peux savoir qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse qui peinait à masquer la douleur.

-Une personne…

-Ah ha, très drôle, ricana Miku sarcastiquement. Sérieusement ?

-Une personne… juste en face de moi. Murmura Luka en tournant la tête.

Silence.

-Juste. En. Face. De moi. Répéta-t-elle.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, quand Luka se réveilla, Miku n'était pas dans sa chambre.<p>

Ni dans l'appartement.

Ni dans la ville.

Introuvable.

* * *

><p><em>21 décembre<em>

Rin tourna la poignée de la porte, les sourcils joints. Elle entra dans la pièce et ressentit tout de suite la musique, qui ondulait dans l'air comme des serpents argentés. Luka était debout, les yeux aussi glacés que le jour où elle était arrivée, en tenue officielle, sa guitare électrique dans les mains. Elle était très intimidante. SeeU était à ses côtés, une jambe sur la table, en train de consulter un livre constellé de notes de musique. Des partitions. Derrière elles se dressaient une batterie et deux basses, qui faisaient partie de la collection des musiciens. Elle tenta de sourire péniblement, mais son rictus s'évanouit bien vite en apercevant le regard perçant de Luka. Elle déglutit. Luka ne lui accordât plus le moindre regard et se contenta de gratter les premières notes d'« I saw what I saw ». SeeU se saisit à toute vitesse d'une des basses, et sans même vérifier qu'elle soit accordée, accompagna la plus âgée. Rin soupira et laissa glisser ses fesses le long du mur. Soudain, un accord plus fort que les autres se transforma en tonnerre, transformé par l'écho de l'ampli. Luka se mit à s'acharner dessus, assourdissant les deux autres jeunes filles. Elle défit la ceinture et empoigna alors le manche à deux mains pour l'écraser sur le sol à grands fracas. Rin sursauta et tenta de contenir Luka qui frappait le sol de la guitare avec rage, jusqu'à ce qu'un simple morceau de bois ne tienne plus que dans sa main droite et qu'un grésillement suraigu régnât dans la pièce insonorisée. SeeU émit un claquement de langue et défit la ceinture de la basse.

-Tu me dois une Stratocaster, Luka.

-Mets-la là où je pense.

Elle rit alors d'un gloussement effrayant et tourna les talons.

* * *

><p>Luka parcourait la ville d'un air mauvais, le cœur douloureusement serré. Où était-elle ? Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas prévenu son père, ni ses patrons, que Miku avait disparu. Elle patrouillait donc les environs, grâce à une voiture nouvellement acquise. Il faisait froid, la neige se déposait par terre en petits paquets sales, foulés par les pieds des gens pressés. Miku n'était sûrement pas ici… Elle se gara quelque part où personne ne ferait attention à elle et posa son front sur le volant, gonflant sa poitrine de longs soupirs. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder son sang-froid. Ce matin, elle avait carrément détruit une guitare, dégoûtée par son soi-même. Hier, elle avait fait une quasi-confession à Miku… mais son amie n'avait rien capté du sous-entendu. Alors… Luka avait un peu perdu les pédales.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elle l'avait agrippée par les épaules, l'air suppliant. <em>

_-J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que tu penses réellement de moi, Miku… _

_Miku se désespérait à éviter son regard, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Ca lui faisait tellement mal… avait-elle compris ? Que Luka l'aimait ? Est-ce que cela la dégoutait ? _

_-Luka…lâche-moi, s'il-te-plaît. _

_L'intéressée écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans le tissu du pyjama de Miku. _

_-Deux amies n'ont pas à faire ça, murmura Miku en s'éloignant._

_Et le cœur de Luka, à ce moment-là, sembla se briser en mille morceaux._

* * *

><p>Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et les refoula tant bien que mal. Sa gorge était trop serrée pour qu'elle puisse répondre au téléphone. Elle renifla et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche. La jeune femme enclencha le contact et se mit à rouler vers chez elle.<p>

Le bilan de la journée était négatif.

* * *

><p><em>22 décembre <em>

La première pensée qu'elle eut en se lavant, était que Miku, Gumi, Miki, Piko et SeeU devait se rendre aux portes ouvertes de leurs universités pour voir leur nom affiché sur la liste des reçus au concours d'entrée. Son cœur se mit à battre quand elle se rappela qu'elle devait y aller avec Miku. Forte de cette pensée, elle s'habilla en hâte et s'empara de ses clés de voiture.

Il était 14 heures, et dans une heure, les résultats commenceraient à s'afficher. Elle s'arrêta et se mit à réfléchir plus posément. Où pouvait-elle être ? Où, bon sang ? Luka songeait sérieusement à appeler la police, qu'elle soit une star ou pas. Et son mal de crâne qui ne s'arrangeait pas… Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait, mais il lui fallait un peu d'alcool. Une bière, ou du saké.

Du saké… Hm, ça lui rappelait quand Miku était montée sur le toit avec une bouteille d'alcool…

Le toit… la hauteur… « _Je vais souvent dans les endroits en hauteur. J'adore ça. Comme un chat…_ »

Luka écarquilla les yeux tandis que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle consulta d'un œil tremblotant le GPS et fonça en direction de l'endroit le plus haut de la ville.

* * *

><p>-Miku ?<p>

Assise sur une grosse dalle, Miku était dos à Luka, ses longues tresses se déployant jusqu'au sol. Elle fixait l'antenne de la radio qui bourdonnait. Grâce à sa notoriété, Luka était entrée dans le bâtiment très simplement.

-Miku, c'est bien toi ?

-Je ne suis pas très sûre…

Miku tourna alors la tête, et Luka aperçut ce qu'elle avait vu il y avait longtemps.

Les oreilles de chat et la queue.

Les crocs dépassant de la bouche.

Les yeux perçants du bakeneko.

Luka hoqueta.

Seigneur, cela recommençait.

* * *

><p>-Tu n'as pas froid ? s'enquit Luka.<p>

-Absolument pas. Je meurs même de chaud.

Rin fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Luka venait de la ramener en voiture sans allumer le chauffage…

-Luka, ça m'inquiète quand même. Normalement, le charme était rompu, que c'est-il passé ?

-Comme si je connaissais la réponse ! gémit la jeune femme.

Rin feuilleta le livre. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, signe qu'elle était larguée. Luka serra si fort la main de Miku que son amie émit une petite plainte.

-Le Tanabata.

Luka releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Lors du Tanabata, le père de Miku est revenu, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, mais ?

-« _Toute pression qui s'échappe entraîne forcément de nouveaux états_ » Le charme n'était pas entièrement rompu, car Miku à commencé à penser différemment ! Elle a trouvé un autre but dans sa vie !

-Pardon ?

-Je suis prête à parier que ce qu'elle voulait, était d'avoir une vie familiale rangée et pouvoir…(Rin sourit) et que toi tu puisses l'embrasser.

Luka rougit furieusement et darda un regard gêné vers Miku, qui le lui rendit.

-Mais ses vœux ont été exaucés, elle en a trouvés d'autres… et je pense que les gênes du bakeneko se sont réveillés en même temps.

-Ton explication est quand même tirée par les cheveux…

-Dans ce cas, Luka, siffla Rin, agacée, tu n'as qu'à trouver quelque chose de mieux. Et pendant que tu y es, dis-lui tes véritables sentim-

-D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris ! coupa Luka complètement rouge. Mais compte là-dessus et boit de l'eau fraîche, je ne suis pas prête, pas du tout et-

-Abrège, Megurine. Interrompit sèchement Rin, copiant une phrase de Luka.

Luka sourit, tant bien que mal, tandis que ses sourcils restaient froncés.

-Il faut donc recommencer l'exorcisation.

Luka resta en suspens et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas ! La dernière fois, elle a failli y rester !

-C'est vrai…

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-De plus, ajouta Luka en ignorant Miku, tu ne devais pas être là à attendre les résultats de ton concours ?

-Je les ai reçus par SMS, répondit Rin en montrant son téléphone. Je suis reçue, mais je ne sais pas pour Len.

Luka maugréa.

-Voyons voir le livre, chuchota Rin plus pour elle-même.

Miku se servit une autre tasse de thé.

-Voilà. Eh bien, c'est la même chose que la dernière fois, sauf que le kekkai doit être le plus puissant possible-

-Le kekkai ?

-Une barrière. Tu te rappelles, quand j'ai planté les piquets autour d'elle ?

-Oui, ça faisait même un mur invisible…

-C'était un kekkai altéré. Normalement, on ne voit pas ce qui se passe à l'intérieur…et les gens à l'extérieur peuvent passer à travers sans que cela ne fasse quoi que ce soit, sauf une activité spirituelle élevée. Quand on a exorcisé Miku, on ne pouvait pas s'approcher du kekkai sans être repoussé par une sorte de vent…

-Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

-Je crois que c'était parce que les quatre points du kekkai étaient des branches de parasol, répondit Rin en souriant. Un objet qui possède une énergie spirituelle marcherait aussi…

-Comme quoi ?

-Quelque chose que tu chéris, ou avec lequel tu as eu beaucoup d'émotions. Même un taille-crayon fait l'affaire… Mais on va faire à kekkai à six branches.

-En fait, peu importe la taille, du moment qu'il y a plein de sentiments ?

-C'est ça.

-Hmm…

-Je vais chercher trois objets, à toi de trouver les autres, d'accord ?

-Je sais déjà quoi mettre.

* * *

><p>Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, Luka et Miku revinrent sur le toit des Kagamine, avec un sac contenant les débris d'une Stratocaster. Rin leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien : cette guitare en morceaux symbolisait l'inquiétude et la colère de Luka vis-à-vis de Miku.<p>

-Où sont les autres objets ?

Miku et Luka firent glisser leurs colliers en ailes de papillons et les déposèrent dans la main de Rin, puis une photo de famille. On reconnaissait aisément le père de Miku, une femme avec de longs cheveux verts clairs, et une petite fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Miku. Elle les posa sur le sol, en formant un angle parfait, avant de sortir de son sac en bandoulière une grosse robe. Luka la reconnut immédiatement : c'était celle d'« Aku no Musume » elle déposa ensuite une orange et refusa de dire pourquoi. Puis, elle sortit le maneki-neko et indiqua l'hexagone autour du grand H d'Héliport d'un mouvement de bras.

L'air devint subitement froid. Miku frissonna et poussa quelques glapissements quand Rin l'aspergea d'eau.

-Elle est bien plus docile qu'auparavant…

-Peut-être parce que ton explication est complètement pétée ? rétorqua Luka en croisant les bras.

Rin lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ferme-là et suis les instructions. C'est moi l'exorciste ici.

-Hum ! Et quel exorciste ! Une gamine de quinze ans !

-Cette gamine de quinze ans, comme tu dis, elle est star de la chanson ! Plus important, elle a sauvé la vie de ta petite amie il y a exactement un an !

Luka ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, la referma, puis baissa les yeux.

-Pardonne-moi, Rin. C'était…sous le coup de la colère…

-C'est bon, soupira Rin. Je comprends que tu sois à cran… Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus !

Elle détourna alors les yeux et commença les prières bouddhiques.

Miku entra dans le kekkai d'un pas hésitant. Aussitôt, sa fourrure se hérissa.

-Rentre dans le kekkai avec elle ! s'écria Rin.

-Pardon ?

-Vite !

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Aussitôt entrée, elle fut happée, attirée par le ciel. Luka tenta de sortir une main de la barrière, mais sa main se heurtait à un solide mur. Devant elle, Miku gardait les yeux grands ouverts, la fente d'acier se dessinant, intimidante. Luka sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Rin lui hurlait quelque chose, mais, comme assourdi par le vent, ses instructions parvenaient calfeutrées. Luka tendit l'oreille et entendit péniblement « Prends-lui les mains ! »

Difficile à faire. Miku feulait, ses cheveux s'agitant dans tous les sens. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel. Luka checka sa montre : les chiffres s'affolaient et repartaient à zéro, avant d'afficher 88 :88. De longues tâches noirâtres s'étiolaient sur la peau de Miku. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et agrippa fermement les mains de celle qu'elle aimait. L'hybride sembla se détendre un peu. Elle entendit Rin éclater de rire tandis qu'elle continuait son manège.

Le ciel continuait à devenir d'un noir inquiétant. Elle sentit une chaleur étrange émaner des côtés, précédés de longs flashs aveuglants. Ses cheveux eux-mêmes commencèrent à se faire souffler par un vent qu'elle ressentait, dur, étouffant. Le souffle coupé, elle tenta de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Miku. Des larmes lui vinrent automatiquement aux yeux. Mue par un quelconque instant, elle attira Miku près d'elle le plus possible. L'hybride cherchait désespérément quelque chose pour s'accrocher, et tira donc sur les vêtements de Luka, sur sa veste, son haut. Luka pouvait sentir des griffes lui écorcher le dos, mais elle serra les dents et continua à regarder Miku dans ses yeux brûlants, la faisant se baisser. Miku tomba à genoux et se mit à hurler pour de bon. L'air ondulait autour d'elles. Rin s'exclamait que ça marchait.

Mais Luka s'inquiétait.

Soudain, la machine qui semblait pourtant si bien huilée s'enraya. Miku s'effondra au sol, à la stupeur de Luka qui eut le réflexe de la rattraper avant que son dos ne s'écrase par terre. Tout était d'un blanc aveuglant.

Et Luka ressentit cet air de déjà-vu. Miku hoquetait, cherchait de l'air, les yeux emplis de larmes, ses oreilles et sa queue avaient disparu. Elle lui caressa le front, chercha à la rassurer. Luka entendit Rin hurler quelque chose, mais ses oreilles sifflaient et altéraient son ouïe.

-Luka… parvint à articuler Miku.

Elle s'étrangla et toussa, une substance noirâtre s'échappant de sa bouche.

-Vite ! Le kekkai est rompu ! Grouille !

Luka se saisit à toute vitesse du seau d'eau et lui fit boire une grande gorgée. Miku en profita pour se nettoyer la bouche et recracher la chose obscure qui lui obstruait la gorge. Luka entrelaça alors ses doigts avec ceux de Miku.

-Miku, ça va, tu es sûre ?

L'hybride tenta de hocher la tête, mais un torrent de larmes s'écoula de ses yeux, toujours à la fente glaciale.

-Luka, je… je… croassa-t-elle tant bien que mal.

-Shh, ne parle pas. Tu vas te blesser, murmura Luka en lui massant la gorge.

-Non… Je…

-Luka ! hurla Rin. Je ne peux pas entrer ! Dépêche-toi !

Le soleil apparut derrière les nuages mais fut soudainement caché par une fumée noire qui s'échappait du maneki-neko. Luka serra Miku le plus fortement possible et entendit Miku lui murmurer…

« Je t'aime… »

* * *

><p>-ALLEZ COURREZ ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE MAINTENANT ! GROUILLEZ VOUS !<p>

-Rin, attends ! Miku vient de tomber ! hurla Len à sa sœur, qui était loin devant lui.

-ON A PAS LE TEMPS, LAISSEZ-LA SUR LE CHEMIN !

-Mais t'es dingue ! rugit Luka.

Elle courut alors ramasser Miku et la porta sur le dos. Elle était complètement ailleurs de toute façon. Puis, s'assurant qu'elle était bien installée, elle se mit à cavaler et dépassa même Rin.

-Ohé ! hurla SeeU de là où elle était. Où étiez-vous passés ! On est restés sous la flotte pendant deux heures rien que pour vous !

Une voiture klaxonna. Dedans y étaient vautrés Meiko, Kaito, Gakupo et Lily. Len vint à leur rencontre. Gumi rejoignit Luka, suivie de Miki.

-Les résultats se sont affichés, mais on a voulu attendre Miku. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Gumi inquiète.

-Rien. Juste un peu patraque, elle vient de rester sous un orage terrible, rassura Luka en souriant.

-Vous êtes restés sous l'orage ? s'étonna Miki.

Miku descendit du dos de Luka, se frotta les yeux et sourit. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et réajusta son collier en aile de papillon, avant d'épousseter ses habits. Elle prit la main de Gumi et Luka.

-On va voir ?

-Vas-y avec elle, Miku. Je vous attends ici.

Miku hocha la tête et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule qui ne faisait pas attention aux idoles dissimulées derrière elles. Luka se frotta les cheveux et alla rejoindre ses amis. SeeU et Piko mangeaient avec Len des Pocky.

-Vous êtes reçus, alors ?

SeeU et Piko hochèrent la tête. Luka s'adossa à la voiture. Gakupo posa une main sur sa hanche par la fenêtre. Elle le pinça.

-Luka, ça va ? Tu sembles… heureuse…Radieuse…

-Je le suis, rit Luka, les joues se teintant de rose.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Gumi revint, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

-Je passe. Mention correcte.

Lily éclata de rire et lui frotta la tête. Arriva alors Miki.

-Je suis reçue. Mention excellent. Dit-elle, rayonnante.

Tous vinrent la serrer dans leurs bras. Mais Miku ne revenait toujours pas. Rin jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus la foule en montant sur le toit de la voiture. Elle ne voyait toujours pas les cheveux cyans de Miku et Luka commença à s'inquiéter.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas reçue, et du coup elle est dans un coin à pleurer ?

-Arrête, c'est pas marrant…marmonna Kaito.

-De plus, elle a énormément travaillé et-

-La ferme, elle arrive.

Effectivement, Miku venait, ses cheveux et son manteau volant au gré du vent. Elle prit garde à ne pas glisser et s'avança vers ses amis. Elle se stoppa net, les mains sur les hanches, le regard qui portait loin.

-J'y suis. Mention bien.

* * *

><p>Luka ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. La tête lui tournait un peu, mais elle considérait que c'était le bonheur. Depuis le balcon de son appartement, elle voyait ses amis s'amuser dans la neige, dans le noir du soir, Miku bombardant SeeU de boules de neige en éclatant de rire. Luka lui adressa un signe et commença à s'habiller chaudement pour sortir. Elle dévala les escaliers et trébucha au premier pas dans la neige. Miku et Lily coururent à son secours.<p>

-Merci, dit-elle en se relevant. Lily, tu peux nous laisser seules, deux minutes ?

-Hm, ok, j'ai compris, soupira Lily en s'éloignant.

Elle lui envoya discrètement un clin d'œil. Luka rougit et prit fermement Miku par les épaules.

Elle voulait lui dire…Ses sentiments, il fallait les transmettre. En plus, elle savait de quelle manière ils seraient accueillis.

Elle déposa avec douceur un baiser sur les lèvres de Miku. Surprise, Miku éloigna son visage et regarda Luka dans le plus profond des yeux.

-Je… Miku, je t'aime. Je t'aime.

Miku resta un instant comme ça, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se pinça la joue et murmura « Ca alors, ce n'est pas un rêve… »

-Non, Miku, c'est vrai. J'ai essayé de t'en parler l'autre jour, mais… Oh, on s'en fout. Miku, je t'aime. Vraiment.

Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient maintenant des yeux de Miku et lui embrassa le front. Miku lui prit les mains.

-Moi aussi, Luka. Je t'aime. Depuis longtemps.

Luka sourit alors et l'embrassa plus profondément, avec passion. Elle s'éloigna à grands regrets et la serra dans ses bras. Rin les guettaient du coin de l'œil. Luka lui tira la langue.

-On a perdu beaucoup de temps, hein ? chuchota Miku à l'oreille de Luka.

-Oui, mais maintenant on a tout le temps qu'il nous faut.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN <strong>


End file.
